Love Among Shinobi
by SquallStorm
Summary: Reunited with his friends, Naruto quickly starts a new relationship with the shy and gentle Hinata. When called off to Sunagakure for a mission, Hinata and friends rush after him. Overcome by emotion, Naruto and Hinata go to the ultimate level.
1. How the Autumn Leaves Dance

Hello reader! Dragoon Tidus here. This is my second attempt at a Naruto romance fic. This one will be much slower, and will focus mainly on Naruto and Hinata. I will develop their relationship slowly. With that said, on with the show!

Chapter One: How the Autumn Leaf Dances

It was October 10th. He had dreamt of returning home for three years. Today was his sixteenth birthday. He was Uzumaki Naruto, Vessel of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Walking alongside Jiraiya, one of the Sannin, one of the Three Great Shinobi of Konoha legends, Naruto's sky blue eyes darted down the familiar main street of his home village of Konoha. He wanted to do nothing more than see his old friends, and maybe have a bowl of miso pork ramen. He turned to his mentor, his friend and sensei Jiraiya.

"Hey, can we stop by Ichiraku before we go see Tsunade-baa-chan? I haven't had ramen in three years!"

The white-haired man knew exactly how much the boy loved his ramen, so he nodded.

"Sure. But you go on ahead. Meet me at the Hokage Tower in two hours. We need to submit our report."

Naruto was already dashing off at a hunger-driven speed, towards the very spot Jiraiya had taken him from three years ago.

"Crazy kid. He's just like Minato was at that age. If only you could see your son now Minato. He's gotten very powerful. Maybe stronger than you were at his age. He even mastered the Rasengan in one month."

Jiraiya's gaze traveled up to the stone faces of the Hokages, and his eyes rested on the stern face of Namikaze Minato, the boy's father and the Fourth Hokage. Of course, few people in the village knew just who Naruto's parents actually were. Among the living, only Tsunade, Kakashi and he knew the truth. He watched the boy run into the adjoining street where Ichiraku Ramen was situated, and he used his Transparency Jutsu to go "researching" as the slight pervert called it.

Naruto walked slowly towards the little ramen stand, and noticed someone else was there. All he could see was the person's feet, which he could not discern an identity from just the shoes. He cautiously and casually walked towards the booth, and swung the paper lanterns out of the way, and his heart melted at who he saw. She had raven hair that flowed silkily to her waist, and her skin was very pearly. Their eyes met, and sky blue gazed upon pearl white eyes. It was Hyuga Hinata, but not the one he remembered. The Hinata he once knew was a dark and mysterious girl. The person he looked upon today was completely different. She was gorgeous.

"N-n-n-Naruto-kun? Is that r-r-really you?"

The blonde was speechless. Ayame, the daughter of Ichiraku's owner, looked him over, and whispered to Hinata.

"Sure enough. I think he might be shocked to see someone he knew. Either that, or he forgot how to talk."

Naruto was known for his stupidity around the village, but it was even better known that the heir to the Hyuga Clan was madly in love with him. Hinata never admitted or denied it, but it was blatantly obvious to everyone. Everyone except Naruto. _If only he knew how I really felt about him. Maybe he'll never see it, _the Hyuga thought. Naruto sat next to her, and smiled, finally breaking out of his trance.

"Hinata. I didn't know you liked ramen."

A slight blush spread itself across her face, as Ayame and her father quietly retreated into the backroom, leaving the two young shinobi alone. Hinata softly giggled. _I'm all alone with Naruto-kun. I can finally talk to him, just as friends. Compose yourself Hinata. No stuttering._

"How was your training Naruto-kun? You were away for so long. We all missed you."

The blonde gave that dopey smile he always had around her, and Hinata felt her heart beat fast.

"Well, I learned how to control my chakras better. I also learned to improve the Rasengan. Jiraiya taught me about genjutsu, but I just can't seem to understand the importance."

Hinata looked concerned. He had said chakras. Shinobi only have one chakra. She felt the need to ask.

"Naruto-kun. Why did you say chakras?"

Naruto looked pained to have been asked that. Tears formed in his eyes. He didn't like to tell his friends that he harbored the great demon fox. She had a right to know however. Hinata saw his tears, and she looked ashamed. She stood to go and started to walk, but he held a grip on her hand. It was a soft loving touch, the touch she had longed for. Naruto stood, completely unaware that he held her hand in his.

"Meet me at the lake at the top of the mountains. I'll tell you there. Bring a swimsuit. I want to swim. Meet me there at midnight."

Naruto slowly slipped away from her, ashamed that he had held her hand the way he did. He was already more than an hour late for his meeting with Jiraiya and Tsunade. He quickly hurried to Hokage Tower, and stood before Tsunade, second of the Sannin. Tsunade was very compassionate about Naruto's training. He was being hunted by Akatsuki. That was the reason he had been away for three years. Tsunade spoke to Naruto, questioning him directly about his birthday.

"So Naruto. Today you turn sixteen. Do you have anything you wish to do? Or anything you want to know?"

The young ninja thought briefly and nodded.

"Well, I wanted to go up to the lake tonight at midnight with Hinata. She asked about…him."

He patted his stomach, implying the Kyuubi.

"Well, just don't tell her more than she needs to know. Oh, I have something to give you. Consider it a birthday gift from Jiraiya and I."

Tsunade handed him a small scroll. It was addressed to Uzumaki Naruto. He opened it and began to read.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you're reading this, I'm no longer in this world, but you my son are. It was decided by myself long ago that if I died before you turned sixteen, for the current Hokage to give this to you on that day. You are my son, and I wish I could be there to tell you happy birthday. But if you look out the window, you can see my face._

_Watching you always from Heaven above,_

_Namikaze Minato,_

_The Fourth Hokage._

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and smiled.

"My father was the hero who saved this village from the Kyuubi. Now I know why you insisted on training me Jiraiya. But…who was my mother?"

Tsunade shook her head and smiled sadly.

"We don't have a picture of her. But her name was Uzumaki Kushina. A kunoichi of the former Whirlpool Village. She is buried in a private cemetery, reserved for the Hokages. She is buried there, with your father. It was also his wish for you to visit their graves on this day. Come with me."

Tsunade walked downstairs, and to the Hokage Memorial Grounds, and pointed to the grave of the Fourth and his loving wife Kushina. Naruto quietly knelt beside his parent's final resting place, and placed a cherry blossom on their grave, offering a silent prayer to them both. Standing, he politely asked to be excused, for his midnight rendezvous with the beautiful Hinata. He quickly headed home, and changed into his swimsuit, and raced towards the mountaintop, where Hinata stood in the shadows, eagerly awaiting Uzumaki Naruto.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

Author's Notes: I really enjoyed writing this out. Please read and enjoy it. Reviews are welcome. Thank you for reading.


	2. Lakeside Confession

Chapter Two: Lakeside Confession

-------------------------------------October 10th, Midnight --------------------------------------

Hinata stood hidden in the shadows of the tree line. She was excited, and a little nervous. It was nearly midnight. The familiar crystal waters of the lake rippled slightly in a light, refreshing breeze. She perked her head up. She had her family's bloodline trait, the Byakugan, active. She saw Naruto approaching from the southeast. She quickly shielded herself from sight, and smiled inwardly. The blonde ninja quickly reached the lake, and began to scour the area for her. She wanted to play a quick game with him first. She had left her jacket hanging from a branch. She was hiding. He found her with ease, and stood underneath a tree limb.

"Hinata-chan? Were you hiding from me?"

The beautiful Hyuga blushed a deep red, and nodded feverishly. His eyes were inches from hers. She could see the gentleness in his eyes, and her heart fluttered. She knew he wasn't just good looking, but he was a gentle and kind soul as well. She knew he would be nice to her. This is why she loved him. He was very gentle, but fierce to protect those he truly cared for. Naruto's calm voice snapped her from her trance, and he took off his shirt, hiding his stomach from view. He did not want her to see the seal on him. Tonight he would either be accepted, or he would lose a valuable friend.

"Hinata, let's get in the water. It's warmer in there."

The shy Hyuga watched him slide into the water, wishing he would turn around. How she wished to see that body. Hinata softly stood in the shadows.

"Naruto-kun. Could you please turn around while I get into my swimsuit? I'm… very shy about this."

The blonde nodded, and turned around, deep in thought, as Hinata took of her shirt, and her shorts. She stood there, her now curvaceous body gleaming softly in the moonlight. She reached into the bag she had brought, and put on her mother's swimsuit, the two-piece black and beige bikini. It showed off little but her curves. Hinata had grown from a girl into a beautiful young woman. She filled in the top nicely, and she let her hair fall to its full length. She spoke in her soft voice.

"You can look now."

Naruto turned around, and when his eyes met hers, his heart fluttered. Hinata's eyes were shining softly in the dim silver light of the full moon. Her long raven hair streamed down to her waist, and Naruto held out a hand to help her into the water, forcing himself to look into her eyes.

"_**Not a bad catch is she kid? Go ahead, look. You know you want to."**_ A voice inside his head said. It was the Kyuubi.

'Stupid fox. Hinata is my friend. I couldn't do that, not to her. Now go back to sleep. Baka."

And yet Naruto knew that the Kyuubi was correct. He badly wished to look at nothing but that heavenly body, but that would be another time, maybe someday in the future. He was here to tell her about the monster inside him. He stood out of the water, and sat. Hinata traced a path down his body, starting from the legs up. She blushed more and more as her soft gentle eyes alighted on his muscular chest, and Naruto found his eyes attached to hers, although for different reasons. Their eyes met, and the both broke into a soft laughter. Naruto stood, keeping his eyes firmly attached to hers. _She didn't even notice the seal. I better do this before I lose all control over myself._

"Hinata. When you were looking me over, did you notice anything on my stomach?"

The shy Hyuga had not noticed, but she traced her eyes back to his stomach, and there was the black marking. She nodded and knelt until she was eye level with the seal. She softly eyed it, and stood back to face him, her face about a foot from his.

"Does it hurt? It looks painful."

Naruto nodded.

"Have you ever wondered why your father and some of the village elders hate me?"

The truth was slowly dawning on the young woman, yet she shook her head. It took all her willpower to hold back her tears. She had learned to see emotions. She could tell he was in terrible pain over whatever that seal was holding in.

"Sixteen years ago today, there was a great battle. Between the Fourth Hokage, and the Kyuubi. Despite how powerful he was, the Fourth could not kill the Demon Fox. So he used a sealing ninjutsu to pull the Fox's soul from its body, and seal it away into a newborn baby boy. Hinata, do you know who that boy was?"

Hinata could no longer hold back her tears. She sobbed uncontrollably, and she unknowingly pressed her head into his chest. Naruto didn't like to see people he cared for cry. He put a tender arm around her, and drew her closer, whispering softly.

"I was that boy. But I'm not alone. I have friends. Great friends, like you Hinata."

The shy Hyuga looked up at his smiling face. Her eyes were filled with tears, which he wiped away softly. _He's holding me. He's been through so much pain. All these years I watched you, loved you, had faith in you. I love you Uzumaki Naruto. I wish you would see that. I've never been happier than I am right now with you. I just wish this moment would never end._

"Like me? Naruto-kun… I have something to tell you. But not now. I should be getting home. Father will be angry that I left the house so late at night, but can I ask you for a promise?"

The blonde nodded silently, staring deep into her gentle white eyes.

"I'll promise you anything Hinata."

Hinata smiled and mustered her courage, and kissed his cheek, blushing fervently as she did so.

"Meet me back here, tomorrow night. Same time, same place. I'll tell you my secret tomorrow. Could you walk me home?"

They climbed out of the water, and she stood back in the shadows, as she changed back into her regular clothes, and Naruto stood far away, gazing upon the moon. Hinata stepped out of the shadows, and they started to descend the mountain trail together, side by side. She was shivering, so Naruto parted with his own jacket, and wrapped her in it. The Hyuga compound finally came into view, and Hinata used the secret entrance she had always known about. She kissed Naruto's cheek again in farewell, and the blonde ninja stood there, hidden in the shadows, pondering the night's events. Watching her disappear silently into the house, he turned to go, but when he heard the Hyuga leader, Hyuga Hiashi, yelling at his daughter, he stayed hidden.

"You were out until four in the morning with that… that… demon scum?! How dare you Hinata! I forbid you to leave this house for any reason! Do you understand me?"

"No Father. I don't understand! Naruto is a gentle and pure boy, not like you were at his age! I heard all about you from Mother before she passed away. You were never faithful to her. You always tried to seduce Namikaze Kushina! Even though she was happily married. You're the scum. I hate you. Maybe Neji-nii-san was right. The Hyuga would be better off without me."

Hiashi fumed at hearing the name of Kushina. He was about to strike his daughter, but Hinata was already packing her belongings.

"I want you out of this house Hinata. As of now, you are no longer a Hyuga, nor are you my daughter. But be warned, if I so much as hear about you with the demon brat, I'll have you sealed. Do you understand me?"

Hinata calmly walked to her father, and smacked him hard across the face, open palmed.

"That's for my poor mother. And since I am no longer a clan member, you have no right whatsoever to tell me what I can and cannot do. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be heading over to Kurenai-sensei."

Naruto saw her coming out of the house in tears, for the second time in one night. He stopped her at the gate. She looked shocked to see him.

"Naruto-kun! What are you still doing here?"

The blonde ninja's usual gentle blue eyes were a furious red. The Kyuubi inside had stirred upon hearing his mother's name. Hinata's gentle voice brought him to his senses, and he quickly regained his composure.

"I heard everything Hinata. Kushina… she was my mother. That's why your father hates me so. If he hates us both, I can't let you stay alone. I have enough room at my place for you to stay. Please Hinata. You're the first person to ever show me any real compassion. I really enjoy being with you."

Hinata blushed a deep crimson, but she smiled as well. Her crush had just invited him to stay with her. She didn't want to live with Kurenai. She always had Anko or Asuma over. If Anko was there, Kurenai was drinking. If Asuma was there, they were having sex everywhere. Hinata preferred to stay with someone she cared for.

"I'd like to Naruto-kun."

The blonde smiled and took her bags, and looked into her eyes.

"It's not too far. Walk with me."

Hinata knew she was making the right decision the moment he took her bags for her. Hinata was by no means weak, but he was such a gentleman to her. When the pair arrived at his apartment, he opened the door for her, and sat her bags on the couch.

"There's only one bed, so you can have it. I'll sleep on the couch."

Hinata wanted to have him in the bed cuddling with her, but she knew that might never happen. She nodded, and softly closed the door, to change into her nightgown, and Naruto fell asleep on the couch, waiting for morning to arrive.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

Author's notes: I know this seems to be going a little fast, but they won't even kiss for at least three chapters, let alone a lemon in the next ten. When I do get to that point, you may be surprised. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading Love Among Shinobi. I guess I can give a little preview of the next chapter.

Next time: Hinata and Naruto return to the mountain lake, and Hinata reveals her true feelings. Will Naruto reject her? Or has everyone been wrong about the shinobi for almost ten years? Does he secretly love the young Hyuga? Next chapter: Clear Water and Clearer Skies.


	3. Watching You

A/N: Sakura gets bashed. Be warned!

Chapter Three: Watching You

-----------------------------------------October 11th, 11:45 AM--------------------------------------

Naruto lay on the couch, wide awake, unable to sleep after the events of last night. So much had happened in just one day after he had returned to the village. He had found out that his father was the Fourth Hokage, and Hinata had moved in with him. He thought he did it because she was a friend. Now he wasn't sure. Having a second voice in his head didn't help much. He was still arguing with the Fox.

'_**Baka! Admit it! You did it because you love her!'**_

'Stupid Fox! Hinata is my friend!"

"_**Baka! You forget that I see everything you see. That girl has always watched you. She loves you. And if you still haven't figured out 'her big secret' that's what she's going to tell you tonight at the lake! You better figure out your true feelings and fast, because she's waking up. It's almost noon. Now leave me alone!"**_

With that the Kyuubi fell silent, and Naruto was left pondering his own true feelings for the Hyuga that was asleep in the next room. He heard her stir, and he laid there, eyes wide open. He heard the bedroom door creaking, and he saw her graceful form emerge from the room, still in her loose nightgown. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, and she sat next to him.

"Naruto-kun, you didn't sleep last night did you?"

The blonde was obviously shocked, but he knew he couldn't lie to Hinata, nor did he have any desire to. He sighed and nodded.

"I couldn't. That baka fox wouldn't stop partying in my head. When he starts getting excited, there's no stopping him."

Hinata giggled at the thought of a demon fox throwing a party. She was curious as to why the Kyuubi would be excited. Hinata was known for her curiosity.

"Why was the Kyuubi excited? Do you actually have conversations with him?"

Naruto smiled that big dopey grin and chuckled.

"Well, he talks to me, but he's not much of a conversationalist really. He mainly gives me insight into people. You know, true emotions and stuff. And of course he likes to party."

"_**I heard that kid. Just because I'm not talking to you doesn't mean I don't hear you. Just look at the way she's watching you. She's in love with you. Better figure out something fast. By the way, try something besides ramen once in a while. It makes me sick in here…"**_

'Baka fox. Alright, what do you want me to eat?"

"_**Anything but ramen for once. You can't see it, but it's starting to corrupt your stomach. At least try some veggies now and then."**_

'You sound like Kakashi-sensei. Alright fine. We'll go have a salad or something for lunch. Happy now?"

Hinata was looking into his eyes softly as he conversed with the Kyuubi, and she slowly realized that the Fox might have delved into her emotions and told Naruto. She loved him, but did he love her? _I'll find out tonight. I just hope he doesn't freak out and run away._

Noon brought about a new conversation. They turned to each other and smiled.

"Hinata. Are you getting hungry?"

The beautiful Hyuga nodded, and Naruto watched her beautiful pearl colored eyes surveying his new home. _I love your eyes Hinata. I'll tell you tonight how I feel about you._

"Want to go get a salad at the restaurant? Kyuubi said I should stop eating ramen for a while. Stupid Fox."

Hinata smiled at him, and stood.

"Naruto-kun, let's go, but I need a shower first. Could you show me to the bathroom?"

The blonde nodded, and took her hand, giving her some indication that he liked her. He led her to the back of the house, where a private bath awaited. He slipped his hand away from her, and smiled.

"This is your own private bath Hinata. This is the Uzumaki clan house. As long as you stay with me, you're an Uzumaki. You don't have to worry about anyone peeking on you either. I give you my word that I won't, and Ero-sennin won't either. Have a good bath Hinata."

She smiled and stepped inside, much to shy to tell him just yet. Tonight would be the night that would change their lives. She smiled and slipped her nightgown off, and stepped into the warm water. She enjoyed it immensely, and she quickly washed her body. Stepping out, she reached for her day clothes, and realized she had forgotten them. She saw a robe her size, and quickly put it around her dripping curvy form, and smiled as she stepped out.

"I could get used to this. Naruto already treats me much better than Father… I mean Hiashi treated me. I even have my own private bath. Maybe after I tell him…"

Hinata was lost in her thoughts. She was growing up. How she wanted to stay here forever. She just hoped that everything went as she planned it. She quickly retreated to her room, and changed. She sat on the couch, and smiled. The Uzumaki clan house was a grand and elaborate building, spanning three floors. Each was as magnificent as the last. Naruto entered the room and smiled, motioning to the door.

"May I escort you, Lady Hinata?"

She had never been called Lady before, except by Neji, and he always called her that as a demeaning term. She giggled, and stood, and slid her arm into the one he held out for her. _Such a gentleman. No one ever taught him manners, and despite the three years he was away with Jiraiya, he still is the pure and gentle boy I fell in love with almost ten years ago._

Naruto was waging an internal battle with the Kyuubi.

"_**Ha! I was right! You do love her! Say it!"**_

'Alright already! Baka! You were right. I do love Hinata. Now help! What do I do?'

"_**Wait until you get her under the stars tonight. Bring a blanket, and a pillow. When she says she loves you, tell her you love her too. But don't rush the first kiss. Play it slow and take your time. You only get one first. Now go eat before you starve. No more advice from me."**_

So the pair left, arms intertwined. A few heads were turned to see the seemingly new pair of Konoha. The word on the streets of Konoha was that Hinata was with Naruto. They walked into the restaurant of Konoha, and sat near the fountain they had implanted in the middle of the stone walkway. They ordered the chef salad. One was big enough to share. Even with Naruto's notoriously large appetite, Hinata knew he would let her have as much as she wanted. The Hyuga was a good judge of character. A familiar voice to them both spoke.

"Hinata? _Naruto?_ Are you two on a…date?"

Hinata's heart sunk. _Sakura._

The Hyuga girl turned a fiery red, and Naruto looked past Hinata, and saw Rock Lee sitting across from the pink haired kunoichi. An evil smile creased his lips, and he could not help it. He was happy for the first time in his life with Hinata. Hinata saw his smile, and traced his eyes to the ninja in green, and she also smiled evilly.

"Well well. So you finally succumbed to Lee. I hope Sasuke doesn't come back. Jiraiya tells me he can be jealous."

Sakura had never been more hurt in her life, especially by one of her closest friends. Hinata was laughing as Sakura ran from the restaurant in tears, closely followed by Lee. Naruto and Hinata burst out in laughter.

"Hinata, that was amazing! I've never seen you do that."

They sat and laughed until the food came. They ate in silence, and Naruto let Hinata eat first, before he finished what she left. Their eyes met numerous times, and they reached across the table and held each other's hand softly each time their eyes met. Naruto would smile, and Hinata would blush.

"Naruto-kun, let's go up to the lake now. I can't wait any longer. We'll stay until dark."

The blonde nodded, and paid for the food, and walked with her arm in arm back to the Uzumaki clan house. They quickly collected their swim gear, and Naruto brought a blanket and a pillow, just like the Kyuubi instructed.

'If this works, you can party all you want. I really owe you one."

"_**Kid, you owe me a lot more than that. But let me throw a big one, and we'll call it even. Just don't blow it like you usually do. I've grown attached to this place. Just know when I do get out, I'll spare you and that girl. Good luck kid."**_

Hinata came out of her room with her normal clothes on, and her swimsuit underneath. They walked at a slight distance until they got up to the lake, and Naruto just took his shirt off, completely comfortable around her, now that Hinata knew the truth. The shy Hyuga easily slipped out of her clothes now that they had shared a few days together. She stood before him, and his eyes alighted on hers. They both waded into the cool water, as the sun set below the mountain peak. They splashed each other and laughed, until Hinata sat by the bank, and Naruto joined her. She turned to face him, the clear blue eyes she loved staring into her own.

"Naruto-kun. I want to tell you what I've been hiding for the last ten years."

Naruto nodded, and the Kyuubi offered his last advice.

"_**This is it kid. It's now or never. You get one chance to tell her, so be a man and do it, but not until she tells you."**_

'Thanks. I will.'

"Naruto-kun, did you ever notice me watching you train, or following you around no matter where you went? The reason for that is because…I love you. I always have, and as far as I'm concerned, I always will. Your courage, you determination, they have always inspired me. I was able to tell you this finally after ten years. I was wondering… do you… feel the same way about me?"

Hinata's eyes filled with tears as he took a long time to answer. She wasn't expecting a yes answer. What he said next utterly surprised the young woman.

"Hinata, the last day since I've been back with you, has been amazing. I always told myself not to get involved with you, because of your father. But now that you aren't under his care anymore, I can safely say that I love you too. You make me happy. Not the kind of happiness I feel when Iruka-sensei buys me ramen or not the happiness I felt knowing my father was a hero. You make me feel needed, like I belong with you. I want you to be with me, always."

The raven haired young woman broke into happy tears as he reached for her hand, and she gave it to him, and they pressed their palms together, intertwining their fingers lovingly. A smile creased both of their mouths as he leaned in to hug her, both of them in happy tears, palms still touching. The Kyuubi smiled to himself and whispered to Naruto.

"_**Good job kid. You did it."**_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

A/N: Well, this one was probably the most touching thing I ever wrote. I actually cried a little writing this. For those of you, who do have that special someone, don't let that one go. Most people don't realize what they have until its gone. I want to dedicate this chapter to all the people who have reviewed Love Among Shinobi so far. Please, continue to review, and spread it around. It's the reviews that make me want to write for you. I truly enjoy writing this one. Sorry, I'm not giving a preview anymore. I want this story to be a surprise.


	4. Eyes on Me

A/N: Neji's coming, and more than that will happen in this chapter. Sorry, but after this, I'm going to slow it down. When you're reading this, remember that they're both sixteen year olds, falling in love for the first time.

Chapter Four: Eyes on Me

---------------------Flashback. October 10th, 10:00 PM, Hokage Cemetary--------------------

Naruto had just finished reading his father's last letter. Tsunade watched the young shinobi by his parent's graves. As he stood, he spoke.

"Tsunade-baa-chan! I need to go get ready for the lake. Can I go now?"

Tsunade nodded, and held out a small envelope.

"Instructions on how to start the Uzumaki clan once more. As the last Uzumaki, you have the authority and the right to claim the clan house of your family. This was your father's dying wish. Use it well, Naruto. Now go to your new home and prepare to meet Hinata."

-------------------------------------October 11th, Midnight, the Lake-------------------------------

Naruto and Hinata lay on the blanket, side by side, hand in hand. He loved her, and she loved him. Never did he imagine that the once dark and shy Hinata would be his first love. Never did Hinata imagine that the man she loved would be here with her, under the stars. She slowly nudged him with her head, and their eyes met once more, and the raven haired woman put her head on his chest. Naruto wrapped an arm around her, and softly ran his fingers through her hair. Hinata slowly closed her eyes, as did Naruto. He took his jacket and softly draped it over her upper body. They both fell asleep there on the mountaintop, watched by Neji.

---------------------------Flashback, October 11th, Noon, Hyuga Compund----------------------

Hyuga Hiashi stood in the main gathering hall of the clan house, venting his rage at his nephew, Neji.

"I want that bitch found and brought back here! Do you understand me Neji? Find her, and bring her back!"

Neji had no intention of doing that. Hinata knew what he was really doing. He was secretly dating Tenten. He had been for a year, and he was never happier. Neji had secretly devised a plan with the help of his friends. He was to bear the wrath of Hiashi just a bit longer. The plan was to find Hinata, and warn her of Hiashi's true intentions. To do so, he needed the help of Kiba, Lee, Sakura and Tenten. Kiba tracked her and Naruto all day. The restaurant was Lee and Sakura's job. Hinata had insulted Sakura because of Naruto. Neji had followed the pair up to the lake, and that's where he saw them.

------------------------------------------End of Flashback---------------------------------------------

The Hyuga boy softly walked to them, and shook them awake gently.

"Hinata, Naruto. I have bad news."

The pair had stirred and Hinata sat up. Naruto opened one eye and saw Neji standing there, a stern look on his face.

"Neji-nii-san! What are you doing here?"

"Hiashi wants you gone Naruto. And he wants to seal Hinata and sell her off to another family. He has always hated you Naruto. We'll keep him off of you for the time being, but you need to find a way to keep you and Hinata together. By law, he has no right to hurt either of you. She's an Uzumaki clan member now, not a Hyuga. I'm being followed, so I can't tell you everything. But I do approve of your decision. Just treat her right Naruto. That's all I ask. You two should probably go to a neighboring village and wait for me there."

Naruto and Hinata quickly stood and dressed. They had fallen asleep in their swimsuits. Naruto picked her up in his arms, and disappeared into the night, talking back over his shoulder.

"I don't know what's going on, but I owe you one Neji. We'll be in the curry place we were at when we fought Raiga. You come and tell us when it's safe. Don't worry; I'll protect Hinata with my life."

Neji watched them flee, and turned to face the wrath of the one who had followed him. He turned to face the wrath of his uncle, Hyuga Hiashi. He was prepared for the worst, the caged bird seal. Instead, he looked into his uncle's face, and the last thing he saw was his uncle's fingers in his heart, as he lost consciousness from Hiashi's Jyuuken. He thought as he blacked out into unconsciousness. _Take care of her Naruto._

---------------------------October 13th, 7:30 AM, Unknown Village-----------------------------

Naruto and Hinata had their romantic first night together cut short by the sudden arrival of Neji and Hiashi. They were determined to stay together, no matter what. Naruto had said he would protect her with his life. He had promised not just Neji, but Hinata as well.

'Hey, Kyuubi. We have a problem. Any advice you can give me?'

"_**Get a place to stay kid. Just put it on the Uzumaki account. You should be able to convince them. And then go have some fun and lighten up. Neji looked like death. Don't tell Hinata, but he might be dying of malnutrition. And try and get some clean water in you. All the crap you drink is ramen broth."**_

'Thanks. Will do.'

Hinata was worried about what Neji had said. He wanted to sell her? _Like hell he will_, thought the Hyuga girl. She turned to look into Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto-kun. Where are we going?"

"We're going to rent a room. After that, we're going to have breakfeast together and celebrate us being a couple. There."

He sat her on her feet, and kissed her cheek. Hinata blushed, and slowly closed her eyes, still sleepy from their flight from Konoha. It had been two days since they had slept, but she felt safe with Naruto. He was talking with the innkeeper, and came back with a room key.

"We'll stay here. Come on, I'll carry you up to the room. You look exhausted Hinata. I promise you, after this, you can sleep all you want."

He swept her off her feet again, and she pressed her head into his warm muscular chest. He opened the door to their room, and laid her on the bed. She was very sleepy, and he decided to just let her sleep. He was yawning to, and lay face down next to her.

-----------------------------------------October 13th, 8:37 PM----------------------------------------

Hinata awoke late that night. She had slept very well, and saw Naruto still asleep next to her. She climbed out of the bed slowly, and turned on the shower. She wanted to change out of her dirty clothes. The Hyuga woman had always been concerned about her hygiene. She quickly showered and changed into fresh clothes, leaving the jacket off. Naruto stirred as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Naruto-kun, can we go out and have some fun? It's been so long since I did anything with you."

Naruto sat up and hugged her.

"Alright. Let me shower and we'll go out."

The Hyuga nodded, and watched him disappear into the shower. He came out a few minutes later, and looked at her eyes.

"Let's go out and have some fun. I know a place where we can get some food and drinks. Shall we?"

Hinata stood and walked into the bathroom, and slipped into a long flowing red dress, that was tight around the waist. It showed of a little of her cleavage and the curves of her waist. She took off her ninja sandals and put on low red heels and put on soft black eyeliner, and she walked out with a slight blush on her face. Naruto's eyes widened and he slipped into his father's suit.

"Shall we go, Lady Hinata?"

"Yes, let's Naruto-kun."

They left the room hand in hand, and went to the only open restaurant in the village, a small bar. He sat next to her, and accidentally ran into the bar.

"Ouch!"

Hinata giggled as a soft song started to play. Naruto held his hand out.

"May I have this dance Hinata?"

The beautiful Hyuga slid from her seat and took his hand, and he put his hands on her waist, while she put her arms around his neck. The songstress softly sang, and their eyes met as she sang.

Whenever sang my songs

On the stage, on my own

Whenever said my words

Wishing they would be heard

I saw you smiling at me

Was it real or just my fantasy?

You'd always be there in the corner

Of this tiny little bar

My last night here for you

Same old songs, just once more

My last night here with you?

Maybe yes, maybe no

I kind of liked it your way

How you shyly placed your eyes on me

Did you ever know

That I had mine on you?

Darling, so there you are

With that look on your face

As if you're never hurt

As if you're never down

Shall I be the one for you

Who pinches you softly but sure

If frown is shown then

I will know that you are no dreamer

So let me come to you

Close as I want to be

Close enough for me

To feel your heart beating fast

And stay there as I whisper

How I love your peaceful eyes on me

Did you ever know

That I had mine on you?

Darling, so share with me

Your love if you have enough

Your tears if you're holding back

Or pain if that's what it is

How can I let you know

I'm more than the dress and the voice

Just reach me out then

You will know that you're not dreaming

Darling, so there you are

With that look on your face

As if you're never hurt

As if you're never down

Shall I be the one for you

Who pinches you softly but sure

If frown is shown then I will know

that you are no dreamer

She sang it again, and Naruto and Hinata found themselves slowly moving their mouths to each others. Naruto held, and Hinata completed the kiss, and he brought a hand to her cheek softly, and they held that first magical kiss for about a minute, before they softly pulled away, keeping their eyes fixed together the entire time.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

A/N: Well, there you have it. First kiss. The song was Eyes on Me, by Faye Wong. Sorry if it's going fast. And to answer any questions, yes, Hiashi will get what's coming to him.


	5. Hiashi's Trial

A/N: Alright, I'm taking a vote. Hiashi will stand trial for his crimes. It's up to you, the readers, to decide his fate.

Should he:

get the death penalty. (read this chapter to understand why)

be imprisoned

Send your vote in a review or a PM. You have until the 23rd to vote. On with the chapter.

Chapter Five: Hiashi's Trial

------------------------------October 15th, Konoha, Hokage Tower, Noon------------------------

Word had spread like wildfire in Konoha. Hinata had run away with Naruto, and Hiashi had gone after them with the intent of killing Naruto. Neji was in the hospital, but was expected to make a full recovery. Hiashi had escaped to an unknown location. Tsunade looked over the report that Neji had left. Tsunade slammed her fist into the desk, making such a loud ruckus that two ANBU rushed into the room, thinking she was under attack.

"Hokage-sama! Are you alright?"

Tsunade nodded and rubbed her temples. The two ANBU started to leave, but she motioned for them to sit.

"I want Hyuga Hiashi found and brought back to this village immediately. Bring Inuzuka Kiba, Hatake Kakashi and Aburame Shino to me. And Genma as well." (A/N: If you can tell me Genma's last name, it would be appreciated. They only show him like twice in the manga, and they never mention a last name.)

The two left, knowing exactly what she had in mind. The village's three best tracking Shinobi. The situation was desperate if she had to call in them. One parted to the left, heading for the Inuzuka residence, the other to Kakashi's.

-----------------------------------Inuzuka Residence, 1:00 PM--------------------------------------

Kiba sat at the table, eating his lunch. The family's prized hounds walked around, pacing here and there. Akamaru was curled up in his upgraded dog house. Sitting across from him, wrapped in a jacket from head to toe, was Aburame Shino. There was a knock at the door, and Inuzuka Tsume answered. The ANBU frantically related Tsunade's message.

"Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Genma and Hatake Kakashi are to leave immediately in pursuit of Hyuga Hiashi. He has committed a crime and must be brought to justice. Meet Genma and Kakashi at the gate in five minutes."

Shino looked over at Kiba and stood, walking out of the door. Kiba roused Akamaru from his sleep and walked out the door as well.

------------------------------------Forests of Konoha, 1:30 PM---------------------------------

The four-man cell quickly departed the village, with Kakashi's summoned Nin-dog Pakkun leading. Kakashi was right Pakkun. Kiba was right behind him, with Akamaru under him. Following was Shino, a small swarm of Kikaichu around each arm, searching for the scent given to them. Genma was there as backup. All other Jounin were busy with other missions. Suddenly, Pakkun called for the team to halt. He had found Hiashi.

---------------------------------------Konoha Hospital, 2:00 PM------------------------------------

Hyuga Neji lay in the bed, listening to Tsunade's orders. She had released him from medical care, and was sending him on a secret mission.

"Neji, your mission is simple. Track down Naruto and Hinata and bring them back to the village. Tenten will be accompanying you. They were last seen east of here, staying in a small unnamed village. Go there first. You leave immediately."

Tsunade left and Tenten walked in, and she sat on the edge of his bed, as he sat up to hug her.

"Sorry I got you into this Tenten. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Tenten nodded, and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I know you will Neji. But let's go. We'll talk later, on the way."

And so the ninja lovers departed, hand in hand from the village.

---------------------------------------Team Kakashi, 2:17 PM---------------------------------------

Kakashi stepped forward, and Pakkun disappeared into a puff of smoke, in the event of an impending battle. Kakashi began to read from a scroll, a warrant for the arrest of Hyuga Hiashi, sealed and stamped by the Fifth Hokage and the Daimyo of the Land of Fire.

"By order of the Fifth Hokage, we hereby place Hyuga Hiashi under arrest. You are charged with the abandonment of an underage Shinobi, assault with the intent of murder, and for fleeing from authority. You are required to stand trial for your crimes, and are to be incapacitated until we return to Konoha. Do you understand the terms of your arrest?"

They stood waiting for an answer, and before they could react, Genma fell to his knees, a kunai stabbed into his spine, held by Hyuga Hiashi. Genma fell to the floor, dead. Kakashi motioned Kiba and Shino to prepare for battle, raising the headband off his left eye, revealing the Sharingan. Shino wrapped his arms in the beetles, and Akamaru barked, Kiba right next to him. Hiashi spoke.

"You think you can defeat me? You will not be taking me back to the village until I kill that demon scum."

Kakashi reached into a pouch, and withdrew four kunai.

"Hiashi, you have just committed a high crime, that of murder. You are under arrest, but I should kill you here and now. But I will only disable your legs and arms. Are you ready Shino?"

"Ready."

The Aburame swung one of his arms, and a mass of beetles swarmed from his fingertips, and ensnared the Hyuga in a writhing mass of insects. Hiashi tried to create the **Kaiten,** but the beetles were devouring his Chakra. Kakashi leapt forward, and plunged one kunai into each of Hiashi's limbs, rendering them useless. They then proceeded to take him back to the village for trial.

----------------------------------Konoha Public Courtroom, 3:30 PM------------------------------

They stood in a massive courtroom in the Hokage residence. Hiashi Hyuga had received medical attention for his wounds, and was now being tried as a criminal. Kotetsu was presiding as bailiff, with Tsunade as the judge. The jury was the other clan leaders, as well as the Konoha elders.

"All rise. Hokage-sama, Lady Tsunade presiding. All parties have been sworn in, and are ready to begin the case. Madam Hokage if you would."

"We are here to determine the fate of Hiashi Hyuha. The accused has been charged with murder, desertion of a teenager, attempted murder, and fleeing from the village to escape his crimes. How do you plead?"

Tsunade gave Hiashi a cold death glare as she read over the events of Genma's death. Hiashi thought to himself. _I will get off with a slap on the wrist. I am a powerful clan leader. They can do nothing._

"Not guilty."

The trial went remarkably in favor of Hiashi as various upstanding citizens testified that Hiashi was a good and honest man. And then the subject of Hinata came up. Kurenai was the first on the stand.

"Kurenai, tell us in your own words how Hiashi treated Hinata when you were around. Was he a loving father? Or was he a cruel and merciless brute?"

Kurenai had nothing to fear.

"He would never show her any respect or love. At the Chuunin exams, he had been too focused on watching Neji and Naruto's match to notice his daughter was suffering from her heart, which was weakened by her match with Neji. When she became a Genin, he told me she was a liability to the Hyuga Clan."

The jury had already made a decision it seemed. However, there was still more charges, but the only one that needed to be discussed was that of the murder of Genma. Murder was a serious crime. Kakashi was on the stand as the team representative.

"Kakashi, tell us exactly what happened."

"We found him in a grove of trees, near the stream leading into the Waterfall Village. We read him the warrant, and he dropped from the treeline, and before our very eyes, plunged the kunai in Genma's spine. We captured him immediately, and brought him back."

Tsunade called for the jury to deliberate and come before them with a verdict in an hour.

---------------------------------------Naruto and Hinata, 4:47 PM----------------------------------

Naruto and Hinata were swimming in the lake nearby. As they swam, embracing each other, Naruto's head snapped up to look Neji square in the eyes. Hinata jumped out of the water, and ran to Neji, hugging him tightly. Neji was not used to hugging anyone except for Tenten, but he hugged her back nonetheless. Naruto walked to Neji, offering his friend his hand, which Neji took in his own, shaking it firmly.

"Neji, if you're here it means its safe to go back. Shall we?"

Neji shook his head.

"First listen to all that's happened while you were away. Hiashi attacked me just as you fled. He aimed for my heart, and left me for dead at the lake. Luckily Tenten was there as well. She brought me to the hospital, and Sakura took care of me. Second, we have this. Hiashi has been arrested and is now standing trial for attempted murder, among other things. We need to get back to the village as fast as we can."

Hinata took it all in and nodded. She had grown tired of her father's constant poor treatment of her. He treated Hanabi far better. She thought that death would be suitable, but the council would not go that far for attempted murder. Naruto stood, and pulled out a strange shaped kunai, and threw it at the wall. They were instantly back at the Uzumaki residence. His friends and Hinata were all looking at him with bewildered amazement.

"I'll explain later. We have to get to the trial."

They set off and quickly reached the courthouse, flinging open the doors.

--------------------------------------Konoha Courthouse, 5:00 PM----------------------------------

Everyone in the courtroom turned to see who had entered the room, as Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Tenten walked into the rows to see the end of the trial.

"All rise for the verdict of Hiashi Hyuga. Chairman of the jury, if you would."

It was Nara Shikaku who had spoken.

"We the jury find the defendant Hyuga Hiashi guilty of all charges, which combined call for execution or limetime imprisonment."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

A/N: Another exciting chapter if I say so myself. Remember, you only have a few days to vote. And for those of you who have read my other stories, the next chapter will feature a graphic lemon between Neji and Tenten. It will be my very first true lemon, so go easy on me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading. Read and review, and vote! Does Hiashi live… or die? And who should execute him?


	6. The New Hyuga Clan Leader

A/N: Lemony goodness inside! Neji and Tenten!

Chapter Six: The New Hyuga Clan Leader

Hinata broke into tears at those words. Her father had abused her and Neji for sure. But those did not call for death. Kurenai sat next to her and hugged her. She whispered to the young woman.

"Hinata, he murdered Shiranui Genma in cold blood. The jury is deliberating. If he dies, you will become Hyuga clan leader. Hanabi will be next in line, unless you have a child. As leader, you could unseal Neji and make him a member of the Main Branch."

Hinata pulled away from Kurenai, and pushed her head into Naruto's chest. He put an arm around her, and ran his fingers through her silky hair. She looked up into his eyes, and he leaned down to kiss her. Hiashi saw them, knowing he was wrong all these years about Naruto. He awaited his sentence. Shikaku came back with the sentence.

"The sentence chairman?"

"We the jury, the clan leaders of Konoha: The Nara, Akimichi, Aburame, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, the Sarutobi and the Haruno. We have unanimously decided on immediate execution for the murder of Genma Shiranui. We find death by Chidori or beheading to be the most humane. And furthermore, in the place of Hyuga Hiashi, we appoint his eldest daughter, Hyuga Hinata as clan leader."

Hinata nodded, and whispered to Naruto.

"Will you be with me always?"

"Always Hinata. Let's go. I don't want to watch him die."

Neji and Tenten had already left, knowing the sentence.

------------------------------Neji and Tenten, Hyuga Compound 6:00 PM-----------------------

Neji and Tenten lay in his room, their fingers entwined in the others hands. Neji undid the sash on his white robe, and Tenten felt her sexual tension rising. This was her first time, but she knew Neji would be gentle. She pushed him off her, and threw him on his back, licking a trail down to his legs. She stopped, and softly licked the head teasingly. Small amounts of lubricating fluid started to seep from his member, and Tenten licked that off, and took the entirety of him into her mouth, concentrating her chakra to her tongue, so he would not orgasm into her mouth. She enjoyed watching him try and release but he would not. She felt his member pulsating, and Neji threw his head back, waiting for the sweet release. It would not, however.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

Tenten broke the focus, and pulled it out of her mouth, and Neji released it on her hand, which she licked off.

"You like that don't you? A tip I learned from Sakura. I concentrate Chakra to my tongue, and I can make you orgasm as many times as I want, but you'll never cum. Now you better go easy on me. I'm a virgin remember."

Neji knew this already, so he softly put two fingers inside her, and softly broke the hymen with his chakra, causing her no pain as he put himself in her, and clamped his mouth over her left breast, and she let out a wild moan as she came over and over with each soft and loving thrust he gave her. He felt his tension rising and he came inside her, as she arched her back high in an earth-shattering orgasm that left her gasping for air. Neji then proceeded to give her even more extreme pleasure, by softly licking the clit with his **Jyuuken. **Tenten almost passed out from all the orgasms she had. Neji finally wrapped his arms around her and lay there cuddling.

---------------------------------------Execution Grounds, Midnight---------------------------------

Hatake Kakashi had been chosen as executioner for Hyuga Hiashi. As much as she did not wish to be there, Hinata was required to witness the execution. As the new clan leader, Hinata was to be witness. Naruto was there for support. Also present were the members of the jury. Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi and Akimichi Chouza, among others. Kakashi began to read the mandatory statement.

"Hyuga Hiashi has been found guilty of murder, and has been sentenced to death. Chidori has been chosen by the convicted, and I am the only one capable, so let us proceed."

Kakashi charged his Chakra into his hand, and whispered.

"Forgive me Minato. **Raikiri!"**

Hinata looked away as Kakashi plunged the supercharged hand through her father's heart, killing him instantly. He bucked forward, coughing up blood, and Kakashi withdrew his hand, as Hiashi uttered his dying words.

"Forgive me Hinata. Naruto, I'm sorry."

Hinata and Naruto heard his last words, and Hinata pulled him by the hand, taking him to the Hyuga compound. She opened the gate, and called for Neji.

"Neji-nii-san! Come to me!"

Neji was still entwined with Tenten on the bed, and he quickly wrapped her in the blanket, and walked out in his normal clothes. He had the first time sex glow around him. Naruto caught wind of it, and started to chuckle. He'd ask Neji later. Hinata sat in the spot that Hiashi had always sat on, the seat of the Hyuga Clan Leader. Neji walked in, and was surprised to see his younger cousin sitting in Hiashi's seat. He knew exactly what would happen if he upset Hinata.

"Neji-nii-san, take off your headband. I'm going to unseal you. And as soon as I do, you will be a member of the Main Branch. The Hyuga Clan owes much to you, and I think this is the best way to repay you."

Neji was ecstatic, yet he calmly took off the headband, and sat next to Hinata. She did a long string of hand seals, and pressed a finger to the Caged Bird Seal, and wiped it away with Chakra. Neji bowed low to her, but Hinata shook her head.

"You're on equal terms to me Neji. And Tenten is welcome whenever she wishes. Just… keep the noise and sex to a minimum. Half of Konoha heard you."

Neji turned a deep red, but just smiled. He knew that Tenten hadn't come that loud. He walked back to his chambers, and Hinata turned to Naruto. She turned on a little music, and it was their song, Eyes on Me. She held out her hand, and Naruto took it, and they danced in the main hall of the Hyuga compound until the early morning, where they retired to her room, and lay cuddling.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

A/N: Sorry about the length. This is short because of that lemon. Anyway, hope you enjoyed my new chapter. The poll was almost unanimous. Well, stay tuned. Love Among Shinobi is just heating up.


	7. Their First Time As One

A/N: Here is the chapter I've been working on for a month now. Hope you enjoy it, and read the closing notes for reasons on the delay. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Their First Time As One

Almost two months later, in the middle of November, Naruto and Hinata had officially been inducted as representatives of their clans. Hinata's first official act was to join both houses of the Hyuga Clan. She had long resented the bad blood between them. There would be limits, but there would be no more sealing or branch members. Neji was named sub leader of the clan, for Hanabi was still far too young, at the age of nine. These acts were highly opposed by the elders of the clan, yet Hinata calmly and gently stated her reasoning.

"It's simple really. There has never been a need for a branch family. Why do we seal? Because those in the main house are scared of someone in the branch house rising over the clan leader. Is that necessarily a bad thing? My cousin Neji has already proven himself stronger than my father or myself. If it was my choice, he would be the leader now. But he has not the diplomacy like I. A leader has to be strong and wise, not just one of the two. I think by Neji and myself leading together, we can make the Hyuga even more prosperous than ever before!"

The Hyuga elders murmured and nodded.

"Well all agree, yet if things go awry, Lady Hinata, the blame will be on you."

Hinata nodded, bowed and left to her room for the night, cradled in Naruto's arms. The following morning, there was a loud knocking at her bedroom door.

"Naruto! Hinata! Get up dammit! NARUTO! You have a mission dammit!"

The blonde ninja's blue eyes snapped open, and Hinata stirred. Naruto kissed Hinata, and climbed out of the bed. He pulled on the orange and black clothes he wore, and nodded.

"Tell me all about it."

Neji shoved the scroll into his hands, walking away with Tenten. Naruto opened the contents of the scroll, and read to himself.

_Uzumaki Naruto,_

_You are to leave for the Village of Sunagakure tomorrow morning for an S-Rank mission, at 8:00 AM. Kazekage Gaara has specifically requested your help, as you are the only person he trusts. You are to go to him, and follow all orders. Come back to us all safely, and most importantly, to Hinata._

_Best of luck to you,_

_Tsunade,_

_Godaime Hokage of the Village of Konoha._

Hinata looked over his shoulder, and saw the scroll. Tears filled her eyes, and Naruto held her hand.

"Hinata… I have to do this. For us. I promise you I'll come back to you unharmed. And I never go back on my word."

Hinata's tears flowed freely, until Naruto softly pressed his lips to hers, and drew her into a hug.

"I know Naruto. I just can't bear to be away from you. I know you have to go, but part of me doesn't want to watch you go. I love you, and if something were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself."

They lay on her bed, and she was under him, as he placed soft and gentle kisses on her neck. With each kiss, Hinata felt a small moan escape her lips. A soft blush rose to her face as he moved from her neck to her cheeks and then her lips. She rolled them over, and pressed down on him, so she could kiss his neck. Naruto wasn't as ticklish as she was, but he still enjoyed the love she was showing him. It was so passionate, and so tender. What happened next was a complete surprise to them both. With one swift motion, Hinata pushed him down and ripped his shirt apart. The blonde was shocked, needless to say.

"Hinata! What are you doing? We can't, not yet! I don't want to…"

The blonde was cut off by Hinata softly pressing her lips to his. She started to intertwine her tongue with his, and he just let her. He didn't know what she was trying to do, but he just let her. His eyes darted from side to side, and Hinata saw this, and she rested her head on his chest, licking at the skin of his pectoral muscles. She reached her lips to his left ear, and whispered gently to him.

"Naruto, please just give me this night, one I'll remember for the rest of my life. I want you to be my first, my only. I love you with my whole heart, and I know you do too. Please, just give me this. Promise me this. That if you give yourself to me, and I myself to you, promise that you'll come back to us all safely. I want to experience this with you, because you… you might not come back. This way I'll know for sure. Please?"

Naruto had never seen this side of the shy and gentle Hyuga Hinata. She was opening herself to him for the very first time. She was asking for him to take from her what was to be taken by someone truly special to her. The blonde teared up and nodded, whispering into her right ear.

"Hinata, I'll do it, but I'm not yet ready for a child yet. I'll have to take precautions, but I'll give you what you ask for. I love you with my whole heart, and for you to want me to take this from you, I feel special."

The blonde gently unzipped the black and orange jumpsuit, and lay next to the woman he loved, as she slipped the nightgown she wore over her shoulder slowly, trying to get him excited. Hinata was a virgin, as was Naruto. She lay on his upper body, clothed in just her bra and her underwear, and she nibbled softly at his earlobe, whispering to him.

"Take it off me, Naruto. This is how I want it."

A soft red blush spread from their faces as Naruto gently reached behind her, and unsnapped her bra, and she let it hang for about a minute before she dropped it off the side of the bed. Naruto stared up at her well developed form, her long hair perfectly covering her breasts, which she softly brushed out of the way for him. Her eyes shimmered soft silver in the moonlight, glistening with soft tears of pure love. They both shed what little they had on, and Hinata lay on her back, and Naruto kissed his way to her inner thighs, and gently and softly broke the seal with his soft full length. Hinata gave a soft cry of sharp stabbing pain, feeling a little blood trickle, as Naruto comforted her with soft kisses to her neck and breasts. Hinata let herself relax, enjoying his touches and kisses.

The blonde ninja began to deliver soft, slow, passionate thrusts of his hips into hers. With each thrust, Hinata gasped, partly in how gentle he was, partly in sheer ecstasy. Hinata pulled his upper body down onto hers, so she could kiss him deeply and passionately as the made soft love for the first time. Gently and softly, Naruto put a little more pressure into each thrust, losing himself in her body and eyes. The full moon had risen, bestowing a gentle glow on the Hyuga's white eyes, making them smaller moons of their own. Naruto thrust more frequently now, as Hinata's back arched high, her vaginal muscles quivering. She was experiencing her first orgasm, and she let out a loud scream and her head fell back rapturously, and she came over and over again. Naruto himself was feeling the building intensity of his own orgasm, and as he could no longer hold it in, he gently slid himself out of her, and released himself on the sheets.

Hinata and Naruto lay there, both breathing hard from their first time, and she burrowed her head into his chest, and he ran his fingers through her hair. The blonde whispered to her.

"Hinata, I love you with all my heart, and when I leave tomorrow, I swear to you, I'll come home as soon as I can."

Hinata was already fast asleep, so Naruto drew a blanket over them both, falling asleep himself. Night came and went with a small storm, and Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata slept peacefully, having given each other their innocence and their lives. Rising early the next morning, Naruto and Hinata showered, dressed and ate quickly, as he had to be at the gates by 8:00 AM. It was a teary farewell between the two, and Hinata left for their spot by the lake, where he had first shown her the Kyuubi's seal.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

A/N: Sorry about the delay. It's been hell to sit and even check my Myspace these last few weeks. College midterms, birthdays, and a ton of other stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter, focus will primarily be on Hinata. The following chapter will recount Naruto's mission. Until the next time, thank you for reading, and as always, reviews are welcome.


	8. Moving Out

A/N: There's going to be a lot happening here. It won't be a normal length chapter, but maybe longer than normal for me, so I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Eight: Love Knows No Bounds

Hinata sat at the lake for hours, until noon. She was so saddened by Naruto's departure that she could not eat. Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and even Lee were extremely worried about her, to the point that Lee offered to be Hinata's personal messenger to Naruto, so that she could still have some form of contact with him. Hinata didn't answer him, only turning her back and motioning for all of them to leave her in peace. She was too saddened, and she thought only of Naruto. She went to her room, and pulled a box out from under her bed, and ran her hand over it. It was a memory chest, of all her life's happiest moments. She rummaged through it, until she found her mother's wedding ring. Clutching it to her heart, she cried silently for almost three hours. Her mother was watching her, as was her father. She knew Naruto would send a messenger hawk to Hinata as soon as he arrived in Suna.

Naruto arrived at the front gate of Sunagakure, and was greeted by the Sand Siblings themselves, Gaara in the middle, with Temari to his left and Kankuro to his right. Gaara's green eyes met the blue of the blonde, and Gaara held his right hand out in greeting.

"Welcome to Sunagakure, Naruto-kun. If you'll come to my office, I'll debrief you on the mission you are to undertake for us."

They started to walk after Naruto had shaken the Kazekage's hand, and he sidled up to Gaara, and talked in a quiet voice.

"I have a favor to ask. While I'm here, I need to send a hawk to Konoha every day. I'm with Hinata now, and I need to let her know I'm ok. I was wondering as well. Does this mission have anything to do with Akatsuki?"

Gaara's eyes shifted from side to side at the mention of Akatsuki.

"We'll have to continue this in my office. And you are absolutely correct Naruto-kun. Akatsuki is involved. Not even the Hokage knows the truth to this mission."

As they reached the Kazekage's office, a girl of about 14 years of age accidentally slammed into Gaara's shoulder. She was carrying a heavy load of boxes. She looked at Gaara with a deep red blush on her face. She bowed low in apology, yet Gaara lifted her face up and she turned crimson red.

"Matsuri, what have I said before? Don't carry more than you have to. You're a Chuunin now. Let the workers in the building handle the heavy labor alright?"

She stood up, brushed her legs off, and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction. Naruto tried to stifle a laugh, but he could not help it. Gaara gave him a quizzical look, and Temari and Kankuro burst out laughing as well. They had long known about Matsuri's crush on Gaara. The youngest of the Sand Siblings demanded to know why they were laughing. Naruto said it very bluntly, eyes watering from the laughter.

"Gaara, she's in love with you. Hinata used to look at me the same way, and she always turned red as I got closer to her. You should talk to her Gaara. Now, about the mission."

Gaara sat in his seat, and his older siblings sat next to Naruto across from Gaara, Temari to his right, Kankuro on the left. Gaara had not even told his brother and sister the news that had been given him by Jiraiya a week ago. He began the debriefing.

"One week ago, Akatsuki made an appearance in the Waterfall Village. The Waterfall Shinobi are leaderless, and Pein, leader of Akatsuki, struck a bargain with them. He left two members of Akatsuki to remain. We have information about them, but what we do know is limited. That is why the four of us, plus Nara Shikamaru, are going to the Waterfall Village tomorrow morning."

Temari's eyes danced as she heard that name. No one knew she was dating Shikamaru, and whenever asked about it, they both vehemently denied it. Now she was going on a mission with him. However, Kankuro was not too pleased with the news of Akatsuki

"Gaara… I know you want to find out what's going on, but you have to remember. These are all extremely dangerous ninja. Even if you _and_ Naruto are to go, will it be enough?"

The Kazekage put on a rare smile, and nodded.

"I am confident that the five of us will be able to defeat our adversaries. Yet, it is the two in question who I am worried about. I was informed by Jiraiya that you have had a run-in with them Naruto-kun. Curious as to who they are?"

The blonde shinobi's heart sunk, as he knew who it was. It had to be _them._ He said nothing. Gaara misinterpreted his silence, and said the names aloud.

"Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. Both extremely dangerous, and extremely skilled shinobi."

Naruto knew it had to be them. He rose and started to walk away from the debriefing, only to be stopped by Gaara. Gaara knew what he was going through, yet he had no choice. He needed Naruto's power. The Kazekage spoke to his dear friend in a gentle and soft voice.

"I want you to go to the east tower, and send my personal hawk back to Konoha, to reassure Hinata. It could be a very long time before you return. In the meantime, we'll prepare. You need to put her first. Even though you are a shinobi, we're human before anything else. Now go."

Naruto gave a weak smile, more out of fear than anything else. He knew the entire reason Jiraiya had trained him for three years was to prepare him for his inevitable destiny, as a target for Akatsuki. He had grown immensely in power and wisdom, yet he was still frightened about walking into a battle with Itachi, who stronger than even Kakashi. He walked the short distance to the east tower, and sat down at the wooden desk. With a scroll and a pen in his hand, he began to write to his beloved.

_Hinata, _

_I know I promised to come back safely to you, and I will keep that promise. This mission is a test for me, for us. I miss you already, and the distance kills me, as tomorrow I will be leaving for the Waterfall village to pursue Uchiha Itachi. There is a good chance I could not come back for months, but I will come back to you. Do not worry about me, and instead focus on your clan. I will write to you once a week, and I love and miss you more than you will ever know. _

_Naruto._

As he finished writing the letter, his tears flowed freely. He placed the scroll in the little bag of the hawk, which flew towards to Konoha at an alarming rate. It took the bird only four hours to reach Konoha, and when Hinata read her boyfriend's letter to her, she immediately called for Neji and Tenten. She told them hurriedly of the situation, showing them the letter. Neji was the one to come up with the solution.

"We have to tell Tsunade immediately. Someone has to go as backup. If Itachi is involved… Naruto isn't coming back."

Hinata knew nothing of Akatsuki, and even less of Itachi. She went with them to the Hokage Tower, and the three of them stood before the Godaime Hokage. Tsunade listened intently, and called upon Shizune to gather the rest of the Chuunin. Shizune bowed and ran from the room, and all that was heard throughout the tower was Shizune's voice.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Shizune had used that jutsu so she would be able to gather everyone at once. In the span of a half hour, everyone was gathered before Tsunade. Ino leaned against the wall, her long blonde hair draped over her left shoulder. Chouji sat directly off to Ino's left, the traditional armor of the Akimichi clan over his body. Lee stood at attention, reassuring everyone that Naruto would be ok. Sakura and Tenten sat with Hinata, trying to console their friend in her time of need. Hinata was sobbing softly, and Sakura drew her into a gentle hug, as Tenten stroked her cheek the way Naruto did, to calm her and reassure her. Kiba and Shino were discussing strategy in low whispers. Tsunade calmly explained the situation, and Neji tensed as he was named squad leader. They all assembled at the main gate, and in teams of two, they each disappeared into the shadows of night.

Ino was with Chouji. They had both worked together for a long time as Cell Ten. Neji wanted Hinata with him to comfort her, but instead left that task to Sakura. Hinata and Sakura had been friends since they were children. Lee worked best alone, which left Kiba with Shino. Each of these nine was a close friend of Naruto and Hinata in some way, and Neji stopped them all once they were outside the Land of Fire.

"This mission will be more dangerous than any we have ever faced. Our enemies are Uchiha Itachi and Hoshikagi Kisame. You all know who Itachi is, but none of know anything about Kisame. So our strategy consists of finding Naruto first, and then Gaara. Hinata, you will be the key to convincing Naruto to give up the mission. Do whatever you have to. Sakura, Ino. You're both medical ninja. Stay out of the battles unless necessary. Lee, Chouji, Kiba. You're our physical attackers, and Hinata, Shino Tenten and I will provide top cover with our Byakugan and Kikiachu. Your lives are all in my hands, and we'll all come back together, with Naruto and Shikamaru. Now, let's move out."

Neji gave the signal to move out, and in their respective pairs, they all sped through the forests until they reached the borders of the Land of Wind a day later.

A/N: Wow, I finally updated. Just as news to you all, this was one fun chapter to write. The action is really heating up, and the next chapter will throw some new characters into the fray. Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Shikamaru, and a mystery character. Who could it be? Hehehe. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Reviews would be very useful to me. Thanks for reading.


	9. Reunions

A/N: Another NaruHina lemon heading your way. You've been warned. And this is a short chapter. 1100 words max.

Chapter Nine: Reunions

Team Neji reached the gates of Sunakagure at night on the second day. As they approached the gates of the village, Matsuri rushed outside to hurry them inside. To Neji's knowledge, they had not sent word of the departure of his squad. Matsuri was enthralled to see them. She bowed low to the ground as she spoke.

"Neji-sama, there has been a delay in the mission. A sandstorm blocks the path out of the village. I am to take Hinata-sama to Uzumaki Naruto-kun immediately."

Neji motioned for his cousin to go with Matsuri, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Do what you have to Hinata. You're sixteen, and I know what happened before he left, and if it comes to that, do it. I'm not your father, so you can make your own choices in life." He said in a low whisper.

Hinata blushed. Surely she wasn't that loud that night. She nodded and went with Matsuri, who took her to Naruto's temporary dwelling in the Kazekage Tower. Matsuri left Hinata at the door and the Hyuga knocked gently as he called out to her.

"Door's unlocked. Come on in."

Hinata pulled the door open, dropped her small travel bag on the floor and rushed into his arms, knocking him to the floor. Naruto didn't even have a chance to react as she kissed him deeply and passionately, having been worried about him for the last three days. Tears splashed his chest and he ran his hand through her hair. She buried his face in his chest and cried until he picked her up and laid her on his bed. She kissed him and held him to her.

"Naruto, please don't go. Remember the promise you made me? That if we gave ourselves to each other that you'd come back to me safely? Naruto, give yourself to me again. Please, I need to know something."

"Hinata, I will, but this time, I won't be able to hold back."

The blonde drew his shirt over his head, and lay back on the bed, as Hinata unzipped her jacket. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. She had planned for this since she left. Naruto grew to full length under her, and she felt him grow. With one swift motion the Hyuga slipped his underwear and pants off all at once. Naruto was pleased by her aggressiveness, and he slipped her black lace underwear from her waist, and she lay back, granting him entrance. He pushed himself inside her, and she let a soft moan escape her lips as he began to thrust his hips against hers. Hinata's back arched high as she experienced an orgasm which left her gasping. Naruto smiled at her, and started to kiss her chest as he thrust deeper and more passionately into her. He felt a growing pressure in his lower area, and when he could not hold back any further, he pushed as far in as he could and released with a great and powerful moan of her name. As he slid out, a small trickle came from within her, and they lay wrapped in a bed sheet and each others arms until the next morning, when Sakura rapped on the door.

"Naruto, Hinata! Come on! The sandstorm has cleared. We're leaving in thirty minutes."

The two young lovers quickly dressed and they met everyone at the south gate, a smile creasing everyone's lips. A quiet silence fell over the young shinobi, and Kiba pulled Naruto aside.

"So… how was it? We all heard you last night. Try and keep it down."

The blonde smirked and chuckled.

"It was good. Better than ramen."

He smiled and walked away. No one else knew or they would have said something to him. Gaara was going over final plans for the mission, devising the teams and their leaders. In the end, Naruto was with Hinata so she could be assured of his safety, and Shikamaru was with Ino and Chouji, since they had always been a team. This earned Ino a jealous glare from Temari. The Sand siblings were together, as were Neji, Lee, Sakura and Tenten. Kiba, Shino and Akamaru were also a team, having been friends since childhood. They all turned in their squads and departed in the same direction, heading for the Waterfall Village.

Neji's team was at the forefront, as he had the most powerful spying tool. He kept his Byakugan active until they reached the border of the Waterfall Village, and he signaled a halt. Gaara's team followed Neji, as they had no clue what lied ahead. Neji spoke in a quiet voice.

"It's them. Itachi and Kisame. They seem to be resting, but we will proceed with extreme caution, as one false move could be fatal to us all. There seems to be another pursuing us. Kiba! What do you smell?"

Kiba sniffed the air, and the scent he caught must have been mistaken. It smelled of an old friend, yet somehow different. It smelled of snakes.

"Snakes. Lots of them."

Naruto's eyes met Sakura's as each mouthed the word snake. Surely it couldn't be _him_. Neji dismissed it as unimportant. He split his team into a task force.

"Naruto, Hinata. You two stay back, while Kiba, Chouji and I attack Kisame. Itachi is a genjutsu user. If he so much as points at you, you're finished. Tenten and Lee will provide backup in the event one of us falls. Lee first and then Tenten. Shikamaru, your job is pin down Itachi with the Shadow Neck Bind. Gaara, you're ineffective against Kisame. Your sand is worthless against water. Temari, we need you to keep an eye on Shikamaru, and back him up as you see necessary. Kankuro, do as you please. You're our fourth striker. Come in and eliminate Itachi as soon as Shikamaru gets him trapped. Are you all ready?"

They nodded but before they could move, a cold voice rang out.

"What a surprise. All of you here to kill Itachi, but you all know I will be the one to kill him. Especially the two of you… Naruto. Sakura. You know I lived only for this moment. Surely you haven't forgotten why I left that miserable life behind."

Two heads looked up at the person who spoke. He had short black hair, and wore a white robe with a purple rope around his waist. His eyes were red, three black tomoes in each. A short sword was strapped to his back, and he wore the sneer he always had before he left Konoha. Sakura said his name in a whisper.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Naruto's eyes filled with the red of Kyuubi, and he could not be held back, as he lunged at Sasuke, teeth bared.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


	10. Brother versus Brother

A/N: Hi again! I'm going to have a lot of free time starting December 10th, so expect to see me updating faster. I know a lot of you have been asking me to update faster and more often, so without further ado, here is the tenth chapter of Love Among Shinobi. I'm wrapping up the Itachi arc in this chapter. Sorry.

Chapter Ten: Brother versus Brother

Naruto lunged at Sasuke, filled with the rage of the Kyuubi. Sakura and Hinata both grabbed one arm, trying desperately to calm the blonde ninja. Hinata's gentle touch brought a calming sensation to Naruto's body, and Sakura let go as Hinata threw her arms around Naruto's waist.

"Naruto please… Control yourself. Sasuke-kun isn't here to fight you. He's here for Itachi, just like us. Maybe we can work together."

The red left Naruto's eyes, and they returned to the cerulean blue that Hinata had fallen in love with so many years ago. He looked up at his former teammate, his best friend. He knew Sasuke had left for the sole reason of becoming stronger, so he could kill the one who stole everything from him that day. But would Sasuke agree to cooperate with his teammates again, or would he betray them all once more?

"Sasuke! I don't know your intentions, or even why you dared to show your face, but Hinata is right. We'll have to work together. If we leave Itachi to you, we'll handle Kisame. What do you say? Work with us one last time."

Sasuke knew what they were planning, but when he saw Sakura, old memories of the past in Konoha surfaced. He remembered the night he left, how Sakura had begged her to take her along. He had whispered "Thank you, Sakura," and gently knocked her out. He was secretly thankful.

"Let's go. They may have noticed our presence already. Leave Itachi to me. Sakura, I want to talk with you."

Sakura's head shot up in surprise, and in anger.

"You dare to speak to me now; after all you have put me, and most importantly, Naruto, through? It had better be important, because we're about to fight two of the strongest Shinobi who have ever lived."

Sasuke gave his trademark smirk, and nodded. He took her by the hand, and led her away from their friends. He had grown used to having his Sharingan active at all times, but he deactivated it, to speak to her.

"I just wanted to say thank you. Don't mention this to Naruto or anyone else, but I had always planned to return to Konoha once I fulfilled my revenge against Itachi. This is the way I had wanted it, and to defeat Itachi, I'll need your and Naruto to help. We're Squad Seven right? Let's finish our mission, together."

Sakura shook her head.

"But how? How can I trust you again? I loved you for so many years, and then you left, and now you suddenly want to come back into all our lives. I don't know if I can do again Sasuke. I mean, I still l…"

She was cut off by him putting his arms around her, and a kiss on her cheek.

"I know. I've always known. Let's get Itachi."

She took his hand, and walked back to their friends. Naruto and Hinata caught sight of it and they both smiled, as Sasuke stuck his hand out to Naruto.

"Forgive me Naruto. It had to be done. Teammates never fall apart right?"

The blonde nodded and took Sasuke's hand, shaking it.

"Right. Now, let's get these bastards. Together. Shikamaru, what's our plan?"

They quickly split off into groups of four. The Konoha Twelve were back. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata went to face Itachi. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were the backup team for Squad Seven. Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji were the main team to fight against Kisame. They needed Shikamaru to pin him down with the Kagemane no Jutsu. Ino was there as a medic ninja and to use Shintenshin no Jutsu to control him. Chouji was to deliver the final blow. Everyone else was to backup to Team 10. Naruto's team reached the area where Itachi was resting first. Sasuke had long waited for this day, and he told everyone else to hide themselves for now, until he had lured Itachi away. Itachi was resting his Sharingan. He had used it too much, and his eyes were starting to deteriorate as a result. He heard someone approaching.

"Who's there?"

Sasuke sneered at his older brother.

"The one who will kill you, and avenge our clan. Uchiha Itachi, you told me to live for nothing but hating you. Each day I hated you more and more, and as a result, I am now stronger than you. This is our final meeting, brother. Are you ready to die?"

Itachi stood up calmly, and motioned for him to follow.

"Let's finish this elsewhere. Me and you, Sasuke."

The two last remaining members of the Uchiha Clan were about to have their final battle, while Naruto, Sakura and Hinata watched from a short distance. Itachi lead Sasuke to a clearing in the woods, and they stood a few feet apart, and the battle began there. Sasuke drew his sword, and Itachi felt all he needed was his Sharingan. Sasuke had learned how to counter the Mangekyo Sharingan, having achieved it himself, yet he deemed it too risky for this battle. Itachi took the initiative, using a trademark Jutsu of the Uchiha Clan.

"Katon! Goukyaku no Jutsu!" Itachi breathed deeply, and blew a massive blast of fire at his younger brother. Sasuke had developed his own particular fighting style, combining the speed for the Chidori, and the Sharingan. He twisted his ankle, and spun behind Itachi's attack, and with a downward slash connected with Itachi's midsection, which burst into the black crows which showed a Kage Bunshin. Sasuke had his Sharingan active the entire time, and he knew where his brother was.

Hinata, Naruto and Sakura lie hidden under the cover of a heavy tree. Naruto had used the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to clone himself thirty times and then used the Henge no Jutsu to transform twenty of his clones into Hinata and Sakura. Sasuke knew that they were watching elsewhere, as did Itachi. Sasuke's plan was to follow the real Itachi through the forest, until Naruto sprung the trap. The real Naruto was hidden by the Toton no Jutsu Jiraiya had taught him. Naruto never used it in the way the pervert had, but as a stealth ninjutsu. Itachi would surely go after Naruto, to capture him and take him so they could extract the Kyuubi from his body.

Itachi was unaware of the clones scattered throughout the entire area, and by luck he happened upon the real Sakura and Hinata. Naruto was watching and waiting with them, and as soon as Itachi launched his attack, the blonde ninja was ready with his signature ninjutsu, Rasengan. Hinata was trapped in the Tsukiyomi by Itachi, and Naruto grew enraged, and thrust the Rasengan into Itachi's chest, more chakra fueled by Kyuubi. The elder Uchiha was blown through the forest, into the clearing where Sasuke waited, and Itachi lay helpless against a tree. Sasuke prepared to deliver a deathblow to Itachi in his right hand. His Chidori was ready, and he thrust it into his elder brother's heart. Itachi's body convulsed in a death spasm, and Sasuke withdrew his hand, and Itachi died there, by his brother's hand. Sasuke picked up his brother's body, and carried it to a far mountain, to bury it.

* * *

Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji formed a tight circle around Kisame, and Ino used the Shintenshin no Jutsu as a decoy, missing intentionally. Her lifeless form slumped to the floor, and Kisame saw an easy kill. He dashed at her, swing Samehada in a wide arc, looking to sever her leg. Shikamaru was faster with the Kagemane no Jutsu, and captured Kisame's shadow, rendering him immobile. Shikamaru called for Chouji to finish the fight.

"Bubon Baika no Jutsu! Right arm!"

Chouji's right arm grew to the size of a small sapling, and he focused all his chakra into the arm. He prepared a strike, and drew his arm back, and smashed Kisame into the ground. Kisame exploded into a shower of water.

"Mizu Bunshin?!" Shikamaru exclaimed loudly, as the real Kisame shaved a large gash down Shikamaru's chest. He fell to the floor with a loud yell, unconscious. Kisame was about to finish him when a spiked metal ball hit Kisame from behind. Tenten stood atop a tree, scrolls in her hand. A single splitting cry was heard from the trees.

"Konoha Dai Senpuu!"

Rock Lee, in his Chuunin vest, delivered a ferocious kick to the stunned Kisame, knocking him to the floor. Kankuro saw his opportunity, and quickly summoned two of his puppets, Karasu and Kurorai. Kisame stood up, and Kurorai was behind Kisame, in his blind spot. Karasu lunged at Kisame, a feint, and Kisame jumped back, right into the waiting Kurorai. The puppet closed around the Water Shinobi. Karasu's body split, revealing a dozen sharp blades, and Kankuro attacked with his most fearsome technique.

"Kurasuri Engeki! Kuro Higikki Ippatsu!"

Karasu's separated body plunged into the slits in Kurorai, delivering multiple mortal blows to Kisame, blood trickling from the puppet's body. Kisame gave a high pitched scream of death, and died inside the body of the puppet. Kankuro threw the body into the dirt, and cut it to pieces to ensure death. At this time, Naruto and his friends rejoined them, victory theirs. Akatsuki had been dealt a heavy blow at the deaths of Uchiha Itachi and Hoshikagi Kisame. The fifteen ninja returned to Sunakagure, and Sakura healed the unconscious Shikamaru. The Konoha Twelve left for their home a week later. They arrived once more as heroes of their homeland, and Naruto and Hinata were back where they belonged, in each others arms.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

A/N: Wow, that was fun to write. Expect to see a lot of Akatsuki in later chapters. I have a big surprise for you in the next chapter, and for all you NaruHina fans, you're going to love it. Well, thanks for reading Love Among Shinobi, and please review.


	11. Hinata's Big News

A/N: I have some free time, so I'm giving you an early Christmas present. Here's Love Among Shinobi chapter eleven and its short and to the point. Enjoy and please review.

Chapter Eleven: Hinata's News

A month after the mission to the Waterfall Village, Sasuke had settled back into Konoha, and he made no mistake in reestablishing the Uchiha Clan. He had regained the trust of his friends during their mission, but Tsunade and the clan leaders were not so easily convinced. He stayed mostly inside the Uchiha manor, rarely venturing out into the village proper.

Naruto and Hinata were busy with their own clans, but Hinata had not been feeling well recently. She had been experiencing back pains, shortness of breath, and her breasts were somewhat sore on some days. She began to grow concerned for her health, and went to see Tsunade about it. Tsunade gave her a physical, and found the problem immediately, but told her to tell Naruto when the time was right for them both. Hinata thanked Tsunade and left in high spirits, thinking of how to break the news to Naruto.

The blonde had been so busy with his clan since returning to Konoha, he saw less and less of Hinata, despite they were living together at the Hyuga compound. When he saw her walking in the door, with a smile on her face, he asked her.

"You look so happy today Hinata. I love to see you smile. Why are you so happy today?"

Remembering Tsunade's words to tell him when the time was right, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm always happy to see you. Who wouldn't be happy to come home and see the one they love waiting for them?"

The blonde smiled and gave her a gentle kiss, and nuzzled her neck. It had grown late, and they lay in bed cuddling all night. Hinata had decided to tell him then, and she whispered his name.

"Naruto, I have something to tell you."

He didn't reply, but only snored deeply, having fallen asleep. Hinata nuzzled him, trying to wake him up, and she put his hand on her stomach, falling asleep herself. They both slept until the morning, when a knock at their door jolted Naruto awake. He opened the door, rubbing his eyes. It was Kotetsu, Tsunade's personal messenger. He asked to be let into the main hall, and Naruto nodded, and roused Hinata, and the latter drew a robe over her unclothed form, and sat at the head of the table, Naruto to her left, Kotetsu to her right. Kotetsu spoke.

"Naruto-kun, I know you just returned from the Waterfall Village, but Hokage-sama has a mission for you and Uchiha Sasuke-kun. It's not a dangerous mission, only a C-Rank, but you must leave immediately, to the Tea Country. You are to free the prisoners the late Orochimaru left imprisoned there after his death. If they are not freed, there could be a war. Please go to the main gate in twenty minutes, and Hinata-chan, you may accompany him as far as the gate, but no further. Hokage-sama orders that you rest."

Hinata fought back her tears as Kotetsu left them, and Naruto took her hand, and hugged her for five minutes.

"Hinata, this mission should only take me a week at most. And Sasuke is going too, so I'll be fine. Orochimaru is dead. Watch Sakura-chan for Sasuke. We should be going."

Hinata was waging an internal battle. _Do I tell him now, or should I wait until he returns? If I do now, he may worry too much about me. If I wait, I'll feel better knowing he's returned safely to me. I'll wait to tell him, that way we can celebrate together._ She stood up, and went to her room, and changed into her usual outfit, and took his hand as they walked. As they reached the front gate, Hinata suddenly felt fatigued, another sign of what was wrong with her. She had vomited just before she changed. It was clear to her now. Naruto embraced her as they waited for Sasuke, who arrived hand in hand with Sakura. The young Kunoichi had the man she had loved since she was a child back with her, and Sasuke gave her cheek a gentle kiss. The two young Shinobi said goodbye once more to their village and the women they loved, and Hinata let her tears fall silently to the floor, as she held her hand to her stomach. Sakura turned to her friend, unaware of what Tsunade had told her.

"Hinata, let's go back to the Hyuga Compound, and relax in the hot spring."

Hinata shook her head in tears, and started to walk away, but Sakura walked with her, always there for her friend. She didn't know why Hinata was so sad, but only hugged Hinata.

"If you ever need me Hinata, I'm always here for you. For anything. Especially if it's something personal."

Hinata dried her eyes and rubbed her stomach gently, and nodded.

"Promise me that you'll let me tell Naruto myself."

Sakura nodded, and Hinata told her, and the pink haired Kunoichi gave her friend a gentle hug, being careful not to hug her too tight.

"I'm hungry Sakura. Can we go eat something? I know I'll just throw it up, but I still need to eat."

Sakura smiled, and they walked to the other restaurant in Konoha, the one Naruto and Hinata had gone to on their first date. Hinata ordered a simple salad, and picked at it, feeling a little better having told Sakura that she was pregnant.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

A/N: Sorry its short, but I wanted to do this chapter before the weekend was over. I have finals in two weeks, so after that I'll have three weeks off to write. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think. I'll have a poll on my profile, so please vote and I'll choose according to the poll.


	12. Revelation

A/N: SasuSaku citrus content. Please review and vote on my profile.

Chapter Twelve: Revelation

Naruto and Sasuke met little resistance in their mission, until they reached the base where they were to free the prisoners. Sasuke was famous in these parts for killing Orochimaru. As they reached the base, loud noises could be heard from within.

"What the hell is happening in there?" Naruto asked in a loud voice.

Sasuke had predicted this. With their captor dead, they were beginning to riot and fight, trying to break free of their cells. It now dawned on the two young Shinobi why Tsunade had chosen Sasuke for this mission. Seeing the one who killed Orochimaru might put them at ease. The young Uchiha hoped she was right, as he stepped into the long hallway lined with cells on both sides. The roars and clashing grew louder as they saw Sasuke.

"You killed Orochimaru! Have you come to end us all as well?" One prisoner with pale skin asked.

"You can't kill us all Uchiha!" Shouted another with black hair.

"I think he's come to set us free…" Said a third in a quiet voice. He was a big man, and he looked incredibly powerful, yet he seemed so timid. Sasuke nodded at the big man.

"You are right Jugo. We've come to set you free." Sasuke threw Naruto the cell keys, and the blonde used the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to open all the cells at once. The former prisoners started to file out orderly, having been calmed by the admission to leave peaceably. Jugo, however, stayed still. Naruto called out to him.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Jugo was a special person, one who stayed here not because he had to, but because he was dangerous. He was the source of the Cursed Seal, the very same one that Orochimaru had branded Anko, Sasuke and the Sound Four with. Sasuke shook his head.

"He's the reason I have the Cursed Seal Naruto. His blood is what ultimately led Orochimaru to create the Seal. Jugo considers his very existence to be an anomaly."

The two Shinobi started to leave, following the prisoners they had freed, leaving Jugo behind. Their mission complete, they began to return home, to the women they loved.

* * *

Hinata stayed in bed each day that Naruto was gone. She was a month and three days pregnant with Naruto's child. She wasn't sure how to tell him this. They were both sixteen, and she never imagined being a mother at such a young age. She was just drifting to sleep, as a knock on her door came. She opened her eyes slowly, and Tenten came into the room and sat by her friend. She spoke in a soft voice.

"Hinata, come with Sakura and I, to the main gate. We're going to wait for our guys together. Neji, Sasuke and Naruto are coming back today. I know you want to tell him your big news."

Hinata sat up, and wiped her eyes. She had been silently crying again. She hated to watch him go on missions, especially since she had found out about Akatsuki pursuing him. She knew as long as they were both Shinobi; there was nothing she could do. She rose, and drew her clan leader robes over her body, taking care to not move her stomach more than she had to. The Hyuga and the weapons master met Sakura just outside the compound gates, and they started to walk quietly, not speaking, as a few heads turned to the main gate.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had taken a day and a half to get to the base and another half day to free the captives. As they started home, the pair was joined by Neji, who was returning from a solo mission. The three friends talked about their lives, their missions, their loved ones and their girls. Upon reaching the main gate, they saw their girlfriends waiting for them. Hinata waited for Naruto to come to her, which was the first thing he did. Sasuke went to Sakura, and Neji to Tenten. Each of the couples went their separate ways. Naruto and Hinata went to their spot by the lake, where Hinata had decided to tell Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura went to the Uchiha Manor, where they went directly to the bedroom. Sakura had long waited for this day, as Sasuke laid them on the bed, and drew his shirt up over his head, and started to kiss her neck. Sakura discarded her entire outfit, ready for him. Sasuke disrobed, and thrust himself inside her, and Sakura let out a sharp gasp of pain, and Sasuke slowed his pace, easing himself along her vaginal walls, feeling her spread for him, granting him entry. He began to thrust deep inside her, as each time he did, Sakura let a cry of sheer ecstasy escape her lips. This continued for about three minutes, until Sakura forced him on his back, and she took control of the slow passionate sex. Sakura worked her hips, grinding them against the Uchiha's, until they both climaxed and released all their tension in an earsplitting orgasm.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto had walked to the lake, and they had entered the water unclothed, and the blonde and the Hyuga stayed there for hours, until Hinata got out, and sat at the water's edge. Hinata had chosen this place to tell him since it held fond memories for the young couple. She stood up, and got dressed, all except for her shirt and jacket, leaving the bra to hang. She was happy that she was having a child, but how would he react? She was about to find out.

"Naruto. Do you remember what happened the night I came to you in Suna? Do you remember what we did?"

Naruto thought back to that night, a month and four days ago. He remembered that Hinata had arrived as soon as he had showered and dressed, and then she tackled him to the floor and then… they had made love again. He nodded and smiled.

"I remember. It was a passionate night."

Hinata smiled as well, happy that he remembered that much.

"It was a good night. But in that night, my body started to change. Something started to grow inside me that night."

Naruto was known for being a little slower than most, so he didn't understand.

"What did? What started to grow?"

Hinata averted her eyes, and placed her hand over their growing baby, and whispered.

"Your child Naruto. I'm pregnant."

Naruto was taken aback by these words, and he had to ask to be sure.

"What?"

Hinata sighed, knowing that he was frightened.

"I'm one month pregnant with a baby."

Naruto put his arms around her, and hugged her gently. He kissed her cheek, and then her lips in a reassuring gesture.

"I knew what I was doing that instant. As long as this is ok with you, I'm willing to give up everything to be with you."

This made Hinata tear up out of happiness that he was willing to stay with her even though they were only sixteen, and already expecting a child. She gave him a soft kiss, and he wiped her eyes clear, and he brought his hand up to her cheek. He nuzzled against her neck, and she put her arms around him, and they held each other. Their new arrival would be born in about eight months time.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

A/N: Well, this was an interesting chapter for me to write. My favorite so far. I won't be able to update for another week, so this will have to hold you all until my finals are over with on Friday. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Love Among Shinobi. 


	13. Hinata will you

A/N: Sorry for the long wait my loyal fans and readers! I'm back and ready to continue this tale of love and children. In case you're all wondering, I was busy with my very first original story on And now I present you all with Love Among Shinobi

Chapter Thirteen. Enjoy and please review.

Chapter Thirteen: Hinata will you…

The news that Hinata was pregnant spread very quickly in the village of Konoha. Some of the villagers were pleased and very happy for her, but others, Tsunade especially, were not so thrilled that Hinata was pregnant. In fact, Tsunade was ready to force Hinata to terminate her pregnancy. A meeting was called for all of the clan leaders, minus Naruto and Hinata. All who were present were mixed in emotions.

"How can we allow her to have Naruto's child? How will Kyuubi's Chakra affect Hinata's body? For the Fourth's sake, we cannot allow this to proceed."

Tsunade opened with these words, and it caused a murmuring among those gathered in her office. Jiraiya was leaning against the walls, his eyes closed. He knew Naruto better than any of them, as he was the boy's teacher and godfather.

"Tsunade, do you not think you are overreacting just a bit here? We all know that Chakra element is determined by the parents'. And if Kyuubi's DNA intermingled with Naruto's DNA, we may have a slight problem as the child grows older. Therefore, we cannot take the unborn life. The Fourth would not want his grandson or granddaughter to die."

Jiraiya had said what he had come to say, and he sighed as Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Just how can we allow a possible rebirth of the Kyuubi? Minato is dead. No one alive can reseal the Kyuubi… unless we let Akatsuki have the child."

A general murmur arose as Tsunade made this declaration. Tsunade coughed loudly and hoarsely, which caused Shizune to spring to her side.

"Tsunade-sama! Are you not feeling well?"

Tsunade gave her attendant a smile and nodded.

"I am fine. Now, do any of you have any reasonable suggestions as to the fate of this unborn child?"

No one said anything for a long while. When someone did speak, everyone turned around to see Kakashi Hatake standing in the doorway.

"It is a quite simple solution really. Let Hinata bear her child. Then, if it shows any of the Kyuubi characteristics, we'll seal them away. Minato and Kushina wouldn't want to see their grandchild destroyed without being given a chance at life. Besides, you have all forgotten who the parents of this child are. Hinata will make a wonderful mother, and Naruto may be dense, but he knows better than anyone what it feels like to be different."

Tsunade nodded and sighed. _Kakashi is correct…_ she thought to herself.

"Very well. However, I wish to conduct monthly examinations on Hinata and the fetus. You're all dismissed, but Jiraiya; keep a close eye on them both. I don't want another surprise like this one."

Jiraiya nodded and went to go research for his new novel. He came upon his favorite bathhouse, the one where he had first met Naruto two years ago. He sighed as he leaned his back against the wall. He was lost in his memories. He closed his eyes and lost himself completely in his past.

Naruto and Hinata were up at the lake once more. As far as the young couple was concerned, this was their special place. Naruto had something very important to say on this night.

"Hinata, how long have you been in love with me?"

The shy Hyuga smiled and blushed a soft red.

"Since I first met you. I have always been entranced by your bravery, your unwavering desire to protect those close to you. You were just so hard to hate. I always wondered why the other villagers hated you, but just because you harbor the Kyuubi doesn't make me love you any less than I do now."

Naruto smiled and took a step closer to her.

"And when you found out that you were pregnant. How did you feel about me then?"

Hinata smiled at him once more, and she let her hair down for him.

"I loved you even more, because a part of you lives on inside of me now. I've been thinking of names. I like the name Sayuri if she is a girl. And if he is a boy, I really like Minato."

The blonde ninja smiled at her and took another step closer to her, and put his arms around her waist.

"I'm glad that I can make you so happy. Because I want to share that happiness with you for as long as we both live."

Hinata smiled and closed her soft white eyes after she bowed her head. Naruto smiled as she did so, and he disentangled himself from her, and he took her right hand in his. He began to gently stroke her fingers, and he whispered to her as he held out a glittering silver ring and slipped it onto her right ring finger.

"Will you marry me?"

Hinata's head snapped up and she looked at her finger. Her soft eyes teared up as she nodded fervently. She was left breathless, and she smiled as she wiped her eyes.

"I will. I will become Hinata Uzumaki."

Naruto hugged her gently and Hinata ran her hand up and down her husband to be's back. Hinata tilted her head to the side and pressed her lips to his. Naruto met her halfway and he kissed her gently and deeply, stroking the side on her neck with his hand. They returned to the Hyuga Manor for the night.

Tsunade had not been healthy for a few weeks now. She was experiencing pain in her chest and heart. Her simple cough was becoming more and more violent. Not even the great medical ninja Tsunade could determine the cause of this strange illness. It seemed almost like a poison to her, but one unlike any she had ever seen. She fell asleep that night after she had vomited, and Shizune continued to grow even more worried about her.

_**To be continued…**_


	14. And the Sixth Will be

Chapter Fourteen: And the Sixth will be…

Two months had passed since Naruto's proposal to Hinata. The child was growing normally, and so far no Kyuubi details had shown. Sakura had taken over as chief Medical Ninja in the village, and she was in charge of Hinata's monthly examinations. The child had been confirmed as a three month old female fetus, which caused the Hyuga Clan to celebrate. Hinata was especially beautiful, even more so than usual Hyuga women. This alone was a cause for celebration, but even more so was the fact another Hyuga was to be born. Even more of a celebration was due to the fact that Tenten was now pregnant by Neji, and she would bear the clan a son. Sakura and Sasuke were experiencing difficulties due to the Cursed Seal.

Not all was well in the village however. Tsunade had grown more violently ill. She could not move out of her own bed without feeling faint. She had finally determined the cause of the illness, but why she had not discovered it years ago was beyond her. She christened it the O Virus, after its creator, Orochimaru. She deduced that it was transferred through a bite, but not while performing the Cursed Seal Jutsu. Why Jiraiya had not contracted it was beyond her limited understanding of the disease. Tsunade was a brilliant medical ninja, but she was still a human, and all humans eventually died. Tsunade knew her time was near, and she had told no one. She called for Shizune, to give her a message.

"I want you to bring Kakashi, Jiraiya, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata and Sakura to me. And be quick about it would you?"

Shizune nodded and went about her business. Kakashi was with Jiraiya, talking about the recent inactivity of Akatsuki. Shizune told them that the Hokage required their presence but they had other things to attend to first. Shizune nodded and left to find Shikamaru next. She found him on the roof of the Academy, where he was now an instructor. He was staring at the clouds like he did everyday when Shizune stepped in front of his view.

"You know Shizune, every time you come to find me it is never good news. Did Sasuke run off again? How troublesome…"

Shikamaru sighed heavily and leapt to his feet as Shizune gave him a stern glare.

"No, she has called for you and a few others. She has not been feeling well these last months. I fear she may be… dying."

Shikamaru's usually blank eyes lit up at the news of Tsunade's health.

"I'll go see her immediately."

Shizune smiled at him and placed a hand to his shoulder in a display of thanks before she left to find the others Tsunade had called for. She spied Neji training in the courtyard of the Hyuga Compound with Naruto. They had become very close as of late. Hinata was watching them both, with Kiba and Shino. Sakura was there just to be with her friends. Sasuke was not present, for he was off on a recon mission. Shizune dropped from the rooftops and alighted in front of Hinata with a very grim look on her face.

"The Hokage wishes to see you all, except for Kiba and Shino. It is a very important meeting, and I need you to come immediately. Tsunade-sama has been ill for two months, and even though she has said nothing to me, I fear her time may be near."

Sakura was the most shocked of them all.

"What do you mean near? I haven't noticed anything more than a cough, even if she does have the O Virus."

Shizune's eyes narrowed dangerously at the younger Kunoichi.

"You knew? She told you but not me. I found out the truth my own way."

Sakura stood up and nodded.

"Let's settle this later. We shouldn't keep her waiting any longer."

Shizune sighed in defeat and nodded as they walked back to Tsunade's room in the Hokage residence. As they opened the door, Sakura rushed to her teacher's side and dabbed her forehead with a wet cloth. Soon after, Kakashi and Jiraiya entered the room and Tsunade forced herself to sit. She coughed loudly and raggedly before she spoke in a hoarse voice so unlike her own.

"Listen to me carefully. I have a final request to make of each of you. Jiraiya, please. Put a stop to Pein once and for all. Make this world safe for all. Kakashi. I remember the very first time I met you. You are such a talented Ninja, and as such, I want you to become an instructor at the Academy. Please, raise more young Shinobi in the same manner you raised Naruto and Sakura. Shikamaru. You are so intelligent, yet you waste that intelligence by staring at the clouds. In addition to your position at the Academy, I want you to be an ANBU Captain as well. You were born to lead. Neji, I wish the same for you. Also, when your child is born, please, for your father's sake, name the child in the Hyuga fashion. Hinata. Continue to grow stronger. Train with Naruto and Neji. You have a great power inside you, waiting to be released. And when your daughter is born, raise her just the way you were raised, and she will grow into a strong young woman. Sakura. I know you and Sasuke are trying to conceive, but have faith. You will one day have a child. Sakura, you were likened to my second coming. You are more gifted even than I. Please, become a skilled doctor and help your friends and this village. That just leaves Naruto. You and I are so very alike. We're both related to previous Hokages. My grandfather was the First, and your father was the greatest of them all, the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. I want you, Naruto Uzumaki, to follow me as the Sixth Hokage. This I ask… of each… of you."

Tsunade laid her head back down on the pillow and smiled peacefully. Shizune let silent tears fall from cheeks as she held her mistress's hand in hers, remembering all the times they had spent together. Sakura dabbed her teacher's sweat soaked cheeks gently, and Tsunade's chest rose and feel gently.

"Perhaps it was all of this talking, but I would like to rest now. Just a little… sleep."

Tsunade said as her head fell limply to the side as the Fifth Hokage breathed her very last and passed away with a smile on her face. Everyone in the bedroom bowed their heads in silent prayer for Tsunade's soul to find peace in heaven. Sakura and Shizune drew a sheet over her lifeless body and all of them paid their respects to their leader. Jiraiya stood to deliver the tragic news to the village, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"I'll go instead. Naruto, come with me. We should do this now."

Naruto nodded and kissed Hinata's cheek as he slipped away from her and back to his former teacher's side. The news devastated the village. Tsunade's body was to lie in state for three days so the entire village could remember the Fifth Hokage. Now there was just one Sannin left in this world.

_**To be continued…**_


	15. The Happiest Day

A/N: Hate to say this, but Love Among Shinobi will end in seven chapters.

Chapter Fifteen: The Happiest Day

Four more months had come and gone since the Hokage's death. Naruto had done an incredible job of managing the village, much to everyone's surprise. He could not have done it without the help and support of his friends and Hinata, who was now seven months pregnant. Their wedding was just a day away, and all of their friends were invited. Tenten and Neji had already been wed, as had Sasuke and Sakura. Much to the disappointment of the newlyweds, Sakura still could not conceive. Sasuke was beginning to wonder if it was the Curse Mark, or just bad genetics on his side. They decided to have Sakura perform an artificial insemination soon.

Naruto and Hinata were the talk of the village as of late. Their wedding was to be at the mountaintop lake where they had experienced so many of their firsts. Hinata was having the prewedding jitters, but she held fast. She was truly in love with Naruto and he was with her as well. Naruto's friends had been busy preparing a big surprise for the new Hokage. It was Tenten and Temari's job to keep Hinata away from the house for the night. As Naruto entered the house, he expected Hinata to be asleep, as late as it was. Instead, he found Sasuke, Neji, Choji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Gaara waiting for him. It was a reunion of old friends. Lee smiled and opened a small cooler that rested by the small couch. Inside were three bottles of sake, and a bottle of regular sparkling water. Lee pouted slightly at the sake. He knew nothing of his drunken rage.

"Well, it has been some time since it was just us guys like this."

Said the usually quiet Shino. Everyone turned to him and they nodded.

"That is has Shino. To what shall we toast to?"

Naruto smiled and took a glass. Neji did the same. As best man, it was his call.

"To the future of Konoha, and to the next generation of Shinobi to be born."

Choji smiled.

"I'll drink to that. To our unborns!"

Choji drank as did Neji and Naruto. Ino was pregnant with twins by him, and he was ecstatic. Sasuke, however, did not drink. He was lost in thought when Naruto clapped his best friend on the shoulder.

"I'm sure that in time you'll have a child too. I know that your new dream was to reestablish your clan. Sakura told me that she may have found the answer to the problem. Besides, we're young. We have our whole lives to worry about this."

Sasuke nodded but said nothing. Naruto sighed at this but it was Gaara who came to his rescue. Gaara laid a deck of cards on the table, and gave a smile to his friends.

"Let's play a game. I call it Drink Poker. Whoever wins each hand drinks. The first one to pass out wins. Who's in?"

They all decided to play. They even let Lee in, on the condition that they tied his legs to the floor. After the first hand, Sasuke won. He took a drink, and all his friends started to laugh. The night was young, and was just getting started. After thirty some hands, it was none other than Gaara himself who passed out. All of his friends were tired and their level of intoxication ranged from totally faced to a minor buzz. Naruto smiled as he saw Hinata enter their house late at night. They both went to bed for the night.

When Naruto woke early the next morning, Hinata was already gone. He knew he wasn't supposed to see her until the wedding, and he smiled. He went back to the living room where all of his friends were still in their sleep from the night before. Lee was the only one awake, and he was sitting there calmly, lifting the edge of the table with just one finger. Naruto smiled evilly and went into the kitchen. He quickly returned and proceeded to smash pots and pans together, and all of his friends jerked awake holding their ears in pain. Naruto doubled over laughing as Neji stood up and took a step and fell.

"Come on you drunks. Its my wedding day."

They all laughed and grumbled at the loud noise. They all quickly dressed in their black suits and hurried to the lake. The entire village was there to witness the marriage of the Hokage and his love. Jiraiya was to perform the ceremony, which some of the Shinobi found to be odd, given his peculiar habits of peeking on women.

"We are gathered here to join Naruto and Hinata in marriage. They have given each other body, mind and soul, and they feel that their love is pure and just. Each of them is a unique person, and they deserve to be happy with one another."

Naruto turned around as he had said this, and there stood Hinata, dressed in a flowing two piece dress. It was tight around her stomach, and even though she was seven months pregnant, she looked very beautiful. Her long hair was pulled back in a double bun, and was held in place by a single blue coral hairpin. She smiled as she walked towards Naruto, a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She turned and looked at her husband to be, and she lifted her eyes to meet his. They were full of the love she held in her heart for him.

"We are all very happy that we can witness this moment, the moment these two Shinobi become one. Naruto and Hinata have made a lifelong promise to one another. Naruto, please give your vows to Hinata."

Hinata smiled as Naruto took her gloved hand in his, and softly stroked her slender fingers.

"We have been through so much together. We have laughed and cried, we have cuddled and argued. But through it all, we have loved each other. I would have no other woman in my entire life but you Hinata. You fill my heart with so much glee and joy, and I feel so special that the love you show me is just for me. I take you before all gathered here to be my wife, for as long as I live."

Naruto's words brought the young woman to tears, and she gently wiped her eyes as she spoke her vows to him.

"You were always the object of my interest. No matter the situation, you were always so brave. It was that bravery that made me fall so madly in love with you. You never gave up, and you never went back on your word. You always keep your promises to me, and I know that this promise will be no different. I take you here to be my husband, for as long as I live."

Jiraiya smiled again before he spoke.

"It is with great pleasure that I can now introduce the Uzumaki Clan. I give you Hinata and Naruto Uzumaki. May you both live in happiness and health."

"In happiness and health."

Naruto swept Hinata off of her feet, and Hinata tossed the flowers into the crowd, only to be grabbed by both Ino and Temari. All of them wished the newlyweds a good honeymoon and Naruto smiled at them all.

"We'll be back soon. Take care everyone."

Naruto and Hinata kissed each other lovingly for everyone to see before he used Transparency Jutsu to vanish from their sight. Naruto carried Hinata home, where they both lay in bed, cuddling for warmth in the cold house. Just two months remained before the baby was to be born.

_**To be continued…**_


	16. Baby Hyugas

A/N: The moment you have all been waiting for has arrived! Here comes Chapter Sixteen. Reviews please! For my sanity. This may be a bit graphic for some of you.

Chapter Sixteen: Baby Hyugas

The village of Konoha had finally begun to accept their new Hokage. Following the two months after the wedding, Hinata was now in the final days of her pregnancy. Despite her stomach was now bulging greatly, she remained active. She hated to be confined to a bed, unable to move. Naruto was adapting well to his new position as Hokage. He found it easier on his marriage and on himself to work at home. He was, however, disappointed in the amount of paperwork the small village had. He had taken a day off, just so he could walk through the village with Hinata. He may have been the Hokage, but he was still a young man very much in love. The young married couple strolled hand in hand through the village, and they stopped as they came to the cherry trees. Hinata smiled as she tightened her hand around his before speaking.

"It has been a wonderful nine months has it not? Our little one will be born soon. I hope she is as brave as her father."

Naruto smiled at her gently and grazed his lips across her gently.

"And I pray she is as perfect as her mother. I know she will be a beautiful baby girl."

Hinata smiled and slowly rested her head on his shoulder, and the young Hokage put his arm around her shoulder. This was a rare moment in their lives, when they could just be normal people. It was a tender moment indeed. It seemed as if nothing could ruin it. Hinata tilted her head around to kiss him. Naruto met her lips and gently kissed her. Hinata took her husband's hand in hers, and rested it over their baby. Hinata's eyes closed slowly, and she rested her head over his heart, listening to the soft beating.

As if she has been punched in her stomach, she bolted upright and her eyes watered furiously, tears streaming down both cheeks. Naruto looked at her in surprise and concern.

"What is wrong Hinata?"

She did not speak, but her eyes told him she was in pain, a pain far greater than any she had ever experienced. A trail of warm water dripped from her skirt, and Naruto closed his eyes. He didn't know what to do, until Hinata screamed in pain and agony.

"Please, get Sakura. The baby is ready."

Naruto nodded and clenched his teeth. He wasn't sure just what to do. He couldn't just leave her there, but he also couldn't deliver the baby himself. Another scream from nearby made Naruto jump. He heard a voice behind him, and that too made him jump.

"Do you think maybe we should get our wives to the hospital so Sakura can deliver our children Naruto?"

Naruto turned and looked into the soft eyes of Neji Hyuga. He was supporting Tenten on his left shoulder, and Naruto did the same with Hinata, taking great care not to jostle her further. Naruto brought his hands up in his signature Ninjutsu and smiled.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto hurriedly told the clone to run ahead to the hospital and inform Sakura. As the clone vanished from sight into the trees, Hinata gave a soft scream of agony as the contractions grew stronger. Tenten seemed used to pain, as she made not another sound as the four of them trudged silently to the hospital. Sakura was already there waiting for them, and she motioned for them to follow. Naruto picked the pain wracked Hinata up in both his arms and carried her to the room Sakura had set aside for them. Neji laid Tenten on the bed closest to the door and kissed her forehead lovingly. Naruto laid Hinata on her back in the bed and held onto her hand and refused to let go. Sakura closed the door behind them, and she gently dabbed at Hinata and Tenten's sweat drenched faces. Sakura smiled as Hinata opened her eyes.

"How do you feel Hinata?"

Sakura said as Hinata spoke in a soft voice, one which was choked back by tears.

"I feel like someone is reaching inside me, and twisting my insides. Please, is there anything for the pain? Anything at all."

Sakura shook her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

Neji stood up and smiled.

"Perhaps if I were to use Jyuuken to stop the pain signals on her abdominal nerves, it would ease her suffering."

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. He remembered the last time Hinata had been a victim of Jyuuken. He did not want to see her in that much pain again.

"If you can do it without injuring our child, you may."

Hinata said before Naruto could object. Neji smiled at his cousins and he activated his Byakugan. After calculating the nerve signals, he touched two points on each side of Hinata's stomach, and she smiled. She reached for Neji's hand and she pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you. I'm not in pain any more."

Neji smiled and did the same to Tenten. Tenten let a soft moan escape her lips, and she kissed Neji softly. Tenten was very at peace as Sakura sat down next to Tenten. She ran her Chakra charged hand over her stomach and she shook her head.

"You're only 3 centimeters. You need to be ten before we can deliver."

Hinata sighed and she felt a slight tingle as Sakura did the same to her stomach.

"You're ready Hinata. It is time for your daughter to be born. Naruto, I need you here to support her. Don't let go of her hand."

Sakura fluffed a pillow up behind Hinata's back, and the young Hyuga turned a fierce red as Sakura slid down her underwear and parted her legs slightly. She was not used to being treated as such, but knew it was necessary. Hinata closed her eyes as a fierce contraction rocked through her body, and she cried out in pain. Naruto took her left hand in both of his, and softly stroked her fingers.

"Hinata, I need you to push. On the count of three, push as hard as you can. One. Two. Three!"

Hinata had begun to gather her strength, and as Sakura had said three, she clenched her abdominal muscles tightly, and she pushed. She immediately felt a sharp sensation from her womb, as the baby dislodged. Hinata felt something just above her vagina, and as she did, she let her head fall back in pain and discomfort. Sakura, being a woman, knew her pain and smiled.

"You are doing great Hinata. Just a bit further, and she'll be in your arms. Ready. One. Two. Three."

Hinata began to push again, and she felt the baby's head reach the air around them. Sakura smiled and let Hinata rest once more.

"Hinata, just one more big push and you're done. One. Two. Three!"

Hinata pushed with all her might and her remaining energy. She continued to push even after Sakura was holding the baby. Naruto smiled and kissed her lips lightly.

"You did it my love. Our baby has been born."

Hinata let gentle tears stream down her cheeks, and as Sakura washed their daughter and wrapped her in a soft blanket, Hinata reached her arms out to hold her baby for the very first time.

"She's so beautiful. She looks just like you Hinata."

The little baby girl had strands of black hair on her almost bare head. When she opened her eyes, they were a startling ivory white. Her tiny nose looked just like Naruto's, but other than that, she was just like her mother. Hinata smiled as her daughter began to squirm and cry for food.

"Sakura. What do I feed her?"

Sakura sighed and laughed softly at this question.

"Why do you think your chest kept getting bigger? Feed her there."

Hinata blushed once more and held her daughter to her chest, and gently guided her little mouth over her breast. Naruto smiled and kissed Hinata once more.

"I love you."

Hinata smiled and closed her eyes as their daughter suckled hungrily at her mother's breast. She was truly happy, happy that the man she loved was so in love with her that they already had a child in their lives. Hinata whispered to him.

"I love you too. I truly do."

Their daughter finally had enough of her mother's milk, and she closed her eyes contentedly, and she fell asleep there gently. Sakura came back to them and smiled.

"So what is her name?"

Naruto looked at Hinata, and then at Sakura.

"Sayuri. Sayuri Hyuga."

Hinata shook her head.

"Sayuri Uzumaki."

Sakura smiled at her.

"So it shall be. You should all stay the night tonight."

Hinata smiled and laid her head on the pillow after handing baby Sayuri to her father. Hinata was exhausted, and no one would disagree that she had earned as much rest as she desired. Tenten was just now delivering her child into this world. Her child was a boy, and he was an exact image of Neji. He had black hair and white eyes, and his nose was just like his father's. Sakura smiled at them all, and she placed her hand over her own stomach.

"You know, not even Sasuke knows this, but I'm pregnant. Almost three months now. Ino is also pregnant, by Choji. She is having twins. It looks as if we are all going to be parents so young. So Neji, what is your son's name going to be."

Neji had thought long and hard on what his son's name would be. He smiled as he remembered Tsunade's dying wish, that he name his child in the Hyuga fashion.

"Hanzou. Hanzou Hyuga."

Tenten smiled as she held her son. The next generation of Shinobi had been born, and with three more on the way. Sayuri Uzumaki and Hanzou Hyuga, born just hours apart. They were second cousins, and they both looked like members of the Hyuga Clan. Just as the sun had set, Sasuke had come to see his friends' children, as had Ino, Choji and Lee. They all celebrated and retired for the night.

_**To be continued…**_


	17. The Third Uchiha

A/N: There is a poll on my profile.

Chapter Seventeen: The Third Uchiha

Six months passed after the birth of Sayuri Uzumaki. Sakura was due any day now, and she was very happy to find out her child was a girl, but not all was well in her life. Sasuke had been very withdrawn from her as of late, and he only spoke to her as he lay next to her in bed. Sakura had no clue as to why her husband took no interest in her any more. They had made love every night for three months so she would become pregnant. When she finally did, Sasuke began to speak to her less and less. He would leave for days with no contact. As a result of all these things, Sakura had become very depressed and even more heartbroken. It affected her job and her Jutsu as a result. Her friends could not console her, and she would sit at the Uchiha Manor gates for hours before she broke down in tears. Each time she would place her hand over her child and the tears would flow. It was not until she felt a hard clench in her abdominal muscles that she dried her tears. Thinking it was nothing more than the child kicking her insides, she brushed it aside.

"I have more important things to worry about than the baby kicking."

She said out loud to no one in particular. Even though she sat at the Uchiha Manor, she was not alone. Shizune came by often to see her, as did Ino. Ino was due soon as well. She was having twins, a boy and a girl. Ino was very excited of course. Her father even gave the young married couple their blessing. Ino was her best friend. Even though they had once had a rivalry for Sasuke's attention, Ino gladly gave her blessing to them both. She found love and comfort in the arms and heart of long time teammate Choji Akimichi. And now, in just a month or so she would be a mother. She was just at Sakura's side, smiling at her friend.

"You know, when these are born, we all have to promise that our children will be friends. The bonds we have formed must never be severed Sakura. All of us have been through so much. You know how long we have known each other- Sakura, are you even listening to me?"

Ino gave a snort of disgust as she saw her friend not paying her any attention. A wince from Sakura triggered something inside Ino, and she immediately sprang to her feet. Sakura winced again as a trail of what seemed to be water trickled down her leg. Ino's eyes went wide at this and she knew what was happening to her dear friend.

"Don't worry, I'll go get Shizune and she can-"

"Shizune can what Ino?"

Ino turned to see Shizune behind her, a small basket in her hand.

"-deliver the baby."

Ino said in a hurry. Shizune had already assessed the situation and she smiled as she started to perform hand seals.

"Ninja Art: Mist of Concealment."

A thick mist began to envelop the Uchiha Manor, blocking off the sight of anyone who was not inside the grounds. Shizune smiled as she dropped the basket she carried and she knelt down beside Sakura.

"I need you to push Sakura. Remember how we trained for this."

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. Due to her precise Chakra control, Sakura had developed a strange and unique ability she called Tenketsu Closure. It allowed her to effectively reproduce the Jyuuken's effect in her own body. She carefully closed the Chakra pathways to her lower body and she opened her eyes as she felt her child struggling inside her. Sakura pushed with her muscles clenched and her child slid inside her with relative ease, much unlike the way Sayuri and Hanzou had been born. Shizune took the squirming infant in her arms and cleaned her with a simple Water Jutsu. She then cut the umbilical cord, and wrapped the child in a soft blanket of fur, and handed her to Sakura.

"So what is her name going to be Sakura?"

Sakura studied her daughter carefully. She was a very beautiful blend of her parents. Her face was shaped like her mother's with Sasuke's nose and soft lips. Strands of wispy black hair sprouted from her tiny head. Her most distinctive feature was her eyes. They were exactly like her father's. They were jet black, but her irises shone with a gentle emerald in the sunlight. It was from this that Sakura had formed a name.

"I have a name, but I wish to wait for Sasuke before finalizing it."

"Let's hear it then Sakura."

A voice rang hollow from the mist. From it stepped Sasuke Uchiha with a small box in his right hand. He stood next to his wife and daughter and smiled at them both. Sakura looked up at him and tears stung her eyes.

"Iris. Her name will be Iris."

Sasuke picked his daughter up in his arms and he smiled.

"Iris."

Ino was sitting back in her chair next to Sakura, and she smiled at her friends.

"I'm so happy for you both. Even though I still have a month to go, I already have names for my children. Kai and Ashari. I hope they are as beautiful as your daughter is."

Sakura smiled at Ino and nodded.

"I know they will be. We should invite the others over, so we can celebrate. And so our babies can meet each other and play. I hear from Hinata that Sayuri is already very hyper. She must have her father's energy."

They all laughed and Shizune smiled.

"I'll get them."

Everyone nodded and they all gathered at the Uchiha Manor to celebrate. Naruto and Hinata arrived first with baby Sayuri in her mother's arms. She was using her hands to pull her mother's long hair. Hinata smiled and giggled at her daughter.

"Oh Sayuri. You look like me but you act like your father. You even seem to have his energy."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"She is very active, which is a good thing in my book."

Everyone laughed. Neji and Tenten came in soon after with baby Hanzou in Neji's arms. Tenten no longer wore her hair in two buns, but let it hand freely around her shoulders. The three couples sat their children in a crib, where Sayuri and Hanzou fell asleep next to Iris. Then the parents began to tell stories of their children.

"Hanzou is just like his mother. I can see he will be a great Shinobi one day, one who will live up to the Hyuga name. I just want him to be happy in life."

Tenten smiled at Neji and kissed his cheek lightly. Naruto smiled at his daughter and then at Hinata.

"And little Sayuri is always so active. She cannot walk or crawl yet, but she tries so hard to remain sitting up."

And so the three couples talked the night away, and they all went their separate ways late into the night. Just one more birth awaited them all, and it was to be the most dramatic of them all.

_**To be continued…**_


	18. Twins at War

Chapter Eighteen: Twins at War

Relations between the villages of Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Konohagakure and Otogakure were slowly deteriorating. Naruto had sent many of his friends to Oto in an attempt to establish peace. Each time they had left, they had come back unsuccessful. Even Sasuke, a former resident of Otogakure, was ineffective in the attempt. Each time they were met with hostility. It was clear to Naruto that the unknown leader of Otogakure desired a war. Relations with Sunagakure were more stable, as the leaders were old friends. Kazekage Gaara had promised to send backup if requested, and Naruto had promised the same to his friend. However, in the village of Kirigakure, civil war raged. The Mizukage had died a mysterious death, and some of the Shinobi investigating suspected murder. As the leaderless village literally ripped itself in half, rouge Shinobi ravaged the other great Shinobi Nations. Konoha had lost already a few of its best. Kotetsu had fallen, and Maito Gai was recovering from a grave wound inflicted from a trap. All of this had affected the entire population of Konoha Shinobi, from the Academy Students to the Hokage himself. To make everything that much worse, Ino was expecting, and Choji, as an ANBU captain, was always away. Naruto tried to keep him near her as much as he could, yet he could not always do so.

Ino was days away from her delivery date, and yet Choji had still not returned from his last mission. He was leading a squad deep into the heart of Otogakure, and had left more than a month ago. Ino was inconsolable, yet she did not give up hope that her husband would return safely to her side. She sat just inside the Yamanaka Flower Store, calmly rocking back and forth in a chair, just waiting for something to happen. She had little to do these days, and even so she tried to remain active. The kicks in her stomach were growing stronger and more frequent. She started to stand up, but just as she did, she felt a rush of liquid flow from between her legs, and she dropped to one knee. As she stood up once more, a messenger from Naruto came to her side.

"Lady Ino! Lord Choji has returned, but he is gravely injured. Please come with me to the hospital."

His words rang hollow within Ino's soul, and despite her water breaking, she ran with all he speed to her husband's side. As she flung the doors of Konoha General Hospital open, she was wracked by pain, and Sakura quickly called for a bed. Ino lay down obediently, but her mind was not on her babies, but on Choji.

"Sakura, please tell me: Will Choji be alright?"

Sakura looked away and closed her eyes before she spoke.

"He's suffering from blood loss, stab wounds, and he has a hole in his stomach that just barely missed his spine. He might live, but I can give no guarantees. It is much like when Neji came back from the mission to retrieve Sasuke. He seemed to stumble back here through sheer force of will. The last words he said before he blacked out were: 'Tell Ino I love her.' He has been back nary twenty minutes, and we've done nearly all we can. And his insides are being torn to pieces. He used _it_, Ino. He used the Secret Pills."

Ino slumped over and burst into tears. She knew about the Akimichi Secret Pills, and what they could do. She also knew about their deadly side effects. Sakura drew her friend into a hug and smiled.

"I will do everything I can to save him Ino. Tsunade left the antidote in my care. But I need to deliver your babies first. I'll have Shizune prepare the antidote. Come on; let's get them in our world."

Ino nodded and sighed. She knew Choji would want their children to be born as soon as they could. Just as they reached the delivery room, Neji rushed into the room with a grave look on his face.

"Sakura! Our Shinobi are dropping like flies. We need you out here. And Naruto is out there fighting. Hinata is worried sick about him, and Sasuke is with him. And to make it all worse, all hell has broken loose. It's like Orochimaru's invasion all over again. Enemy Shinobi are inside the village. Naruto is showing his leadership abilities. He ordered Hinata and Tenten to hole themselves up in the Hyuga Manor, with Iris, Hanzou and Sayuri. So many of us have fallen, yet as long as Naruto fights, I will too. Please Sakura, tend to our wounded."

Neji said as he bowed slightly and retreated from the room. Ino looked at Sakura and shook her head.

"It's alright Sakura. I'm a medical ninja too. I can deliver them on my own. Go tend to them."

Sakura hesitated for a brief moment and darted out of the room. Ino cried for a moment and she proceeded to push after changing. She delivered her twins in a matter of hours, and soon the cries of the newborns joined the moans of the fallen and wounded. Ino calmly wrapped her babies in blankets and laid them to rest. After she had seen them to sleep, she laid them on a bed and rushed to the main hall to assist Sakura with her healing duties. What Ino saw caused her heart to break. So many of their friends were here and hurt. Shino was suffering from a kunai to his leg. Kiba was unconscious from blood loss. Choji was near death. So many had been hurt, but how many more would die? It was not until Ino grabbed Sakura by the hand that she broke down completely.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm utterly sick of the medic ninja role. And even our friends are out there fighting, while I'm here doing nothing. Sakura, I have to help them. I know you can do this on your own. I'm going to get Hinata and Tenten, and we'll help out."

Sakura nodded and sighed.

"Come back alive. I heard from Shizune just before you came here. Choji will be alright. He just needs rest."

Ino smiled at her friend, turned on her heel and ran for the door. Just as she opened the door, she slammed headfirst in Temari of the Sand.

"Temari! I'm going to help them fight. Come on!"

Temari grinned her cocky trademark smile and nodded.

"Now you're talking Ino."

They both laughed and ran for the center of the village. They stopped short as Hinata and Tenten entered the plaza.

"Looks like we were all thinking the same thing. Come on, they need our help."

Said Tenten, with her favorite katana in her hand. Hinata was dressed not in her Hyuga robes, but in the jacket and shorts she always wore before. Her long raven hair hung over her shoulders, and she smiled.

"Don't worry, the babies are all safe. I left them with Hanabi."

And with those words the four of them nodded and ran for the scene of the battle. As they reached the Ninja Academy, Hinata stopped suddenly and whispered to herself with her eyes closed.

"Byakugan!"

She opened her eyes, and activated her family's Kekkai Genkai. She was looking for Naruto, just to make sure he was ok. She smiled as she found him. She turned and ran to the east, and she stopped short of the battle to watch her husband fight. She observed them very carefully, crouched behind a shrub. Naruto was in his usual orange and black clothes, and he was currently engaging four Shinobi at once. Sasuke was somewhere off to his left, in full Curse Seal Level Two. A Chidori was charged in his hand and he smiled as he brutally plunged his supercharged hand into the heart of the nearest foe. Neji was surrounded on all sides. Shikamaru was using his Shadow Neck Bind from a distance to efficiently kill his foes. Iruka was also in this battle, fighting with just a Kunai. The most noticeable fighter was the calm and collected Gaara. He was crushing foes with his Sand Coffin, leaving only broken bodies and blood. Temari clenched her teeth as she watched her youngest brother fighting. Hinata stood and ran to Naruto's side. Naruto looked to his side for a brief moment as he plunged a Rasengan deep into an enemy's gut.

"Why are you here? You should be with Sayuri!"

Hinata shook her head and smiled.

"We're both Konoha Shinobi, Naruto. Mother or not, I will fight as the wife of the Hokage."

Naruto clenched his teeth and nodded in dissatisfaction.

"Just be careful."

Hinata nodded and smiled, but it quickly faded as a chilling voice rang out in the air.

"We meet again… Naruto-kun. Or should I say _Hokage-sama?"_

The crowds of Otogakure Shinobi parted ways.

"So the leader finally steps onto the field, eh Kabuto?"

Sasuke said with a snarl. Kabuto laughed a bitter and hollow laugh.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I didn't expect to find you here. This will be even more interesting than I thought."

Naruto stepped between them both and looked Kabuto directly in his eyes.

"What is the purpose of starting a Third Great Shinobi War? Why do so many people need to die for your sick and twisted games?"

Kabuto laughed loudly and smiled with a wintry glare.

"I don't even know myself. I'm just acting according to contract. Since your good friend here killed Orochimaru, Otogakure has become a mercenary nation. We were hired by some unknown man. He didn't give a name or anything, just gave us our Ryo and our mission: Capture the Hokage's daughter."

Hinata stepped forward and glared at him with Byakugan fury.

"What do you want with my daughter? Why do you want my Sayuri?!"

Naruto put his arm around her and whispered.

"Where is she?"

Hinata smiled at him.

"With Hanabi."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Neji, go with her and see to the children's safety."

Neji nodded and ran to his cousin's side. They quickly ran for the Hyuga Manor, and Naruto stood his ground. Kabuto sneered and motioned for them to follow. As soon as they took a step, their legs were crushed by Gaara's sand.

"You're not going anywhere. We're going to fight to save that precious child. And you'll have to go through us all to reach her."

Kabuto shrugged and smiled.

"Very well. Juugo!"

The one they had left behind in the base, Juugo, stepped forward and he looked very different than he had that day nearly a year ago. He was no longer a silent man, but a very fierce and brutal monster.

"I will kill you all."

Naruto looked at him and he knew this would not be an easy fight. Sasuke had defeated him once before, but it was only because of the Sharingan. Just as they were about to begin, a voice rang out.

"He's mine! Don't touch him."

Ino looked up and turned around to see Choji standing before them, fully healed and looking very different. He seemed to have wings made of Chakra, and they took the form of butterflies.

"I owe him for the last time."

And so Choji and Juugo were about to face each other down, and Choji seemed to have a secret.

_**To be continued…**_


	19. The Child of Legend

Chapter Nineteen: The Child of Legend

Naruto stood back from the two fighters, as the slowly circled each other, a fierce gaze in their eyes. Naruto felt his fury burn at the attack on his home, the home he was sworn to protect with his life. He bit his lower lip until blood flowed from a small wound. He closed his eyes, and as he reopened them, they were no longer a cool blue, but a fierce red. His teeth elongated and he dropped to his knees. Gaara looked at his friend and he knew what was happening.

"Sasuke! We have to get Naruto out of here or he will kill us all. The Kyuubi is taking over."

Sasuke was shaking his head in disbelief. He remembered fighting Naruto in the Valley of the End. He remembered the strength that he had shown with a single tail. Sasuke watched Naruto. The blonde Hokage was writhing on the ground, and a shield of red Chakra formed around his body. Sasuke watched in horror as not one, but seven tails sprouted from the fox shaped shield. Sasuke lost control of the Curse Seal, and his body returned to normal. Gaara was shaking as he watched his friend transform before his eyes. Naruto calmly stood up and turned from them. He dropped to all fours and ran off at an incredible speed. Gaara clenched his teeth and snarled.

"Temari, follow him. If it comes down to it, you may have to stop me as well. I can feel my control over Shukaku weakening. We may have two Bijuu loose in the village."

Temari nodded and closed her eyes. She let a silent sob escape her lips and she turned and ran after Naruto, not looking back at her brother. Shikamaru turned and ran after her, and just as they were out of sight he grasped her hand. Sasuke was left alone with Gaara and Iruka. He glared at Kabuto and spoke.

"What do you want with that poor child?"

Kabuto laughed and smiled. He said nothing, and instead he fell down and didn't move again. Sasuke's eyes went wide and he ran to the fallen body. He ran his hand over the back and saw stitches.

"Shit! It's a Jutsu! He used his Shikon no Jutsu! Iruka, go to the Hyuga Manor. Get Sayuri and Iris out of there!"

Iruka stood his ground and he took a step forward. All of the color drained from his face, and blood seeped from the corner of his mouth. He dropped to his knees and then fell to the floor, lifeless. From his back protruded countless needles. Sasuke checked for a pulse in Iruka's body, but did not find one. Sasuke looked around for the thrower, and saw a Shinobi he did not know.

"Who are you?"

The Shinobi had long brown hair and intense green eyes. He wore a simple green Jounin vest, but his headband was of a Hidden Village Sasuke had no knowledge of. The markings on it were very foreign, but very distinctive. It was in the shape of the Earth, and all around it were clouds.

"I am Humi Nezuma. From the Village Hidden in the Sky. I know all about you Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke was dumbstruck to hear his name, but he stood up calmly and let the Curse Seal activate upon his body. He glared at the man named Humi and smirked.

"I don't know who _you_ are, but I'll kill you here. Gaara, go to Naruto."

Gaara nodded, unused to taking orders and ran in the direction Naruto had gone, to the west. Gaara ran for what seemed forever, and he finally arrived at the gates to the Hyuga Compound. Gaara surveyed the area grimly. Countless bodies were strewn all about. He saw no sign of Naruto or anyone else. He ran inside and he quickly turned left down the main hallway, into the meeting room. It was there he found Kabuto and Hinata. She was fighting desperately to keep him away from Sayuri. Tenten was bruised and unconscious, still holding Hanzou. Neji was nowhere to be seen. Sayuri was asleep in a smaller Hyuga's arms, and she had a visible look of shock on her face to see the red haired Kazekage enter the room. Hinata looked at Gaara and smiled.

"A little help would be nice you know."

Gaara smiled at his friend and nodded. He spread his arms wide and began to form hand seals for a new Jutsu he had developed on his own. Sand began to slither along his arms. Gaara swung his arms and the sand lashed out at Kabuto. Gaara clenched his fist and it wrapped around Kabuto's body, immobilizing him. Hinata smiled at him.

"Thank you Gaara. Now Kabuto, tell me why you want my baby."

Kabuto smiled at her.

"I won't tell you a thing."

Hinata smiled and nodded. Without warning, she plunged her fingers into his neck, pressing the Tenketsu there. Kabuto gasped softly, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of pain. Hinata smiled again.

"Care to tell me now? Next I will render your lower body useless. And if you still do not tell me, I will emasculate you from the inside. What is so special about Sayuri that you want to kidnap her?"

Kabuto looked into her eyes, wide with fear. He kept his smirk on his lips however and he shrugged.

"I don't know why she is special, I just have my orders."

Hinata smiled and turned around. She activated her Byakugan and she looked into his eyes.

"I will ask one last time, or I will kill you. Why do you want Sayuri?!"

Kabuto began to sweat profusely, and he swallowed hard.

I can't be certain, but I believe it may be because of her… unique heritage. She is the child of a Jinchuuriki and a Hyuga. I think someone wanted to raise her as a living weapon, much like your friend the Kazekage. Sayuri seems to hold some unknown power, one which could save this world... or dig us all an early grave."

Hinata looked at his eyes and looked for the truth, but she saw nothing. She traced her hand over his heart, ready to strike. Sayuri began to stir and cry in Hanabi's arms. Hinata motioned for her sister to bring her daughter to her, and Hanabi obliged. Gaara tightened his hold on Kabuto as the latter's eyes began to flutter. Hinata held her daughter in her arms as Sayuri opened her eyes and smiled a toothless smile at Kabuto. She reached her hand out to touch his cheek, and as soon as she made contact with his skin, Kabuto's body sagged. He began to writhe and squirm so fiercely that Gaara was forced to release him. Kabuto fell to the floor in seemingly unbearable agony and yelled loudly.

"What the hell did she just do to me?! It feels as if I'm being torn apart! Agghhh!"

Kabuto continued to writhe on the floor and he stopped moving as his body split in two, and then into four pieces. Hinata looked at Sayuri in awe, and Sayuri calmly closed her eyes once more and drifted back to sleep in her mother's arms, as if nothing had happened. The main door burst open and Naruto and Neji came into the room. Naruto was human again, but when he saw the dismembered body of Kabuto on the floor, he stared at Hinata and then at Gaara.

"What happened in here? Who did this?!"

Hinata burst into tears and ran from the room. Naruto ran after her, and threw his arms around her waist. Hinata fought desperately to get him away from her, and she finally stopped squirming as he stroked her cheek in a calming way.

"Just what is she Naruto?"

Naruto looked at his wife quizzically.

"Who is who?"

Hinata pushed her face deep into his chest and sobbed. It was in her tears that she told him.

"I don't know what Sayuri did, but she was the one who killed Kabuto. She just touched his cheek, and he fell to the floor. Naruto, I'm scared for my baby. What did she just do to him?"

Naruto pulled away, and he stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Sayuri is just a baby though. How could she have done _that?_ I've never seen a Ninjutsu like that, not even in Orochimaru's entire arsenal."

Hinata sobbed even harder now, and Sayuri began to cry as well. Naruto held them both in his arms, unaware that they were being watched by Gaara and Neji. Gaara was more shocked than anyone else. He remembered something of extreme importance just then, and he went to Naruto's side.

"In Sunagakure, we have a legend. Allow me. '_In times of great evil and peril, there will be born one child who is stronger than all, but as a result, will be shunned by all because of her birth. Born to a Jinchuuriki, she will be of immense power, and she will deliver the world into a new age of peace, at the cost of the one she holds dearest.'_ Naruto, I am convinced that Sayuri is the Child of Legend. She destroyed Kabuto with a single touch. It all makes sense."

Naruto sighed and clenched his teeth. _My Sayuri, a Child of Legend? How… What should I do?_ His thoughts were numerous, and Hinata gently rocked the sleeping child in her arms after she had dried her own tears. Hinata smiled at her daughter and kissed her cheek lightly.

"I don't care if she is the Child of Legend; she is still my little Sayuri Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Our Sayuri Uzumaki. I'm worried about Sasuke and Choji. Let's head back and give them our support."

Naruto smiled and withdrew the now familiar dagger, and threw it at the wall. The Hyuga Manor spun and shimmered out of view and they were back in the plaza. Naruto quickly hurried to where he had left his friends, expecting them to have defeated their foes by now. He was correct, and he saw Sakura standing there waiting for him, with Ino and Tenten. Ino had a sad look on her face, as did Sakura and Tenten. Naruto saw their sad faces and his own cheery smile faded.

"How many did we lose?"

Was all he asked, not as their friend but as their Hokage. Sakura, Ino and Tenten all broke down in tears and Sakura held up a single finger, indicating a single death. Naruto was relieved and he was also ashamed that he had let one of his dearest friends die. He opened his mouth to speak again.

"Who was it?"

Ino pointed to the body and she turned away. Sakura didn't say anything, nor did Tenten. Naruto calmly walked to the body of the fall Shinobi, and when he saw the lifeless body of Iruka Umino, his lower lip began to quiver. Neji saw the body as well, as did the rest of them. Sasuke and Choji leapt down from the sky, and landed near them all. All of the Konoha Twelve were there, plus Gaara and Temari. Iruka Umino, the kindest Shinobi in the village, had fallen in battle. He had died a Shinobi's death. Naruto dropped to his knees next to Iruka's body and let a loud scream escape his lips.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!!!!"

Naruto placed his face over Iruka's once beating heart and sobbed uncontrollably. It was no secret that Naruto looked up to Iruka as a father, and now that Iruka was gone, Naruto only had Hinata and Sayuri. All of his friends paid their respects to Iruka, for all had been taught by him at the Academy. Hinata remained with her husband and daughter. Kakashi came not long after, to be with his former student. Kakashi patted the young Hokage on his head and a silent tear trickled down his right cheek. Even though Naruto was the village leader and a father, he was still a boy of sixteen. He never had a father in his life, but the bond he shared with Iruka was one that would last forever, even after death. Naruto finally regained his composure and stood up.

"I want him to have a Hokage's burial, like the Third's. He deserves it."

_**To be continued…**_

A/N: I am sorry for the very long and sad chapter. I wanted to make this more than just a cheery story. The next chapter will be the last chapter of Love Among Shinobi. I will begin a new story shortly after called The Child of Legend. It is the story of Sayuri, and how she deals with her life as the daughter of a Jinchuuriki. Please review this chapter, and I would like to thank you all for your continued support of this story.


	20. A Father's Love

A/N: This is the final chapter of Love Among Shinobi. I will follow up with a brief overview of my sequel in the following chapter, as well as dedications and thank yous.

Final Chapter: A Father's Love

The death of Iruka Umino came as a heavy blow to the village of Konohagakure. Everyone felt the pain, but the one who suffered most was Naruto. Naruto had a very deep bond with him. Iruka was the very first person to see him not as a Jinchuuriki, but as a human with feelings. Naruto was inconsolable all throughout the mourning period of three days. Hinata could do nothing for him. He would not eat or sleep on his own. He spent the entire three days pacing about his office. Hinata was forced to move herself and Sayuri to the Hokage Residence to force feed him. Hinata was growing very concerned about him. He would not kiss her or sleep with her, and it showed in her mood. Hinata had grown very grumpy and upset as of late, and whenever her friends talked of their wild nights she would often storm out of the room. It was on the night before the funeral service that Sakura came to her.

"Hinata, you have changed very much since Iruka passed. Is anything wrong between you and Naruto? Is he not acknowledging you?"

Hinata was sitting in her favorite padded chair, and she gave a haughty laugh.

"All he acknowledges is that Iruka is dead. He won't kiss me or sleep with me. It's like I don't even exist to him anymore."

Sakura shook her head and sat down on the arm of the chair in which Hinata sat.

"I'm sure he is just in shock. You know how much he loves you. He just needs you to be there for him. Please don't give up on him. I'd hate to see Sayuri grow up without her mommy and daddy together. Please, just give him a few more days."

Hinata only nodded and she closed her eyes. It was completely silent in the room for more than five minutes. When a noise was heard, it was a loud sobbing. Tears flowed freely from Hinata's eyes, and she opened them, looking straight into Sakura's emerald green eyes. She spoke in a voice that was choked back by loud sobs and gasps for air.

"I don't know what to do about Sayuri. I'm worried about what she is Sakura. She killed Kabuto. I don't know how or why, but Gaara said she could be the Child of Legend, whatever that is. I don't want my baby to grow up in a time of war. I want her to be happy. I want her to live a normal life and to have friends like we do. I want her to grow up and get married and have a child of her own. I don't want her to suffer like Naruto has. Sakura, please… Tell me what I should do."

Sakura drew her friend into a hug and stroked her long raven hair. It was what Sasuke always did to ease her pain. Hinata closed her eyes and her sobbing subsided. Sakura still did this as she whispered into her ear.

"I don't know what you should do. But I do know one thing. If you raise that girl like she is a regular girl, I know she'll learn on her own one day. No one ever told Naruto that he was the vessel for the Demon Fox. No one ever told him he was the Fourth's son either. He learned on his own, and see how he is now. He is now the Hokage, with the most beautiful Hyuga as a wife. He has a daughter who looks like you. He may not show it all the time, but all he talks about to me and Sasuke is you and Sayuri. He wants you to be happy more than anything else in this world. Hinata, you need to teach Sayuri that she is human, but that she is just a bit different than most girls. Tsunade had a theory as to this, and I think it might help you a little to hear it."

Hinata looked up at her and nodded. Sakura smiled at her friend and stroked her cheek softly.

"As you know, each Shinobi's Chakra affinity is determined by his or her parents. But it goes deeper than that. Chakra capacity and Chakra manipulation skills all stem from the parents. As you know, Naruto has very poor Chakra control. As a Hyuga, you have very precise and fine control. Normally the Hyuga genetics would be very dominant. It seems they were in almost all areas. Sayuri has all of the characteristics of a Hyuga. However, you have to figure the Kyuubi into the equation. Naruto was infused with the Kyuubi at birth. As he grew, some of the Kyuubi's genetics infused with Naruto's own. Most people do not know this, but the Kyuubi could actually use Jutsu. Kyuubi had one in particular that she loved to use. She called it the Art of Vicissitude. With it, she could literally kill and disembowel people with just a touch. I think this is what Sayuri did. When you became pregnant by Naruto, I believe that the small piece of Kyuubi that could use this Jutsu was the one that made Sayuri. She is a Hyuga in every sense of the name, but she also carries a part of Kyuubi's fearsome power. Hinata, you carry a very powerful Kekkai Genkai in your family. You have passed your bloodline onto your daughter, and Naruto has contributed his own power, as well as the Kyuubi's. Sayuri is far from a monster, but you have to accept the fact that she will never be normal like you and me. I hope this helps you, if just a bit. And in case you were wondering, Sayuri is a water affinity. Naruto is a wind, and you are water. Sayuri has a very powerful potential arsenal of Ninjutsu at her disposal."

Hinata smiled at Sakura and nodded.

"Thank you. I feel better knowing just what she is. But all the same, Sayuri is my daughter and I will love her no less than that, no matter what. But I still fear for her safety. I know that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of Naruto, so would it be possible to seal away what fraction of Kyuubi power Sayuri has?"

Sakura nodded and smiled.

"I could do it now and very painlessly. Where is she?"

Hinata stood up and walked to Sayuri's temporary room, and found Naruto gently rocking her in his arms, singing a soft song to her. Sayuri's eyes were closed peacefully as she slept in her father's arms. Her tiny face was pressed against the warm folds of his robe. Hinata smiled at them and she let tears run down her cheek. Naruto looked up at Hinata and he gently laid Sayuri in her crib. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and held her to him. She laid her head on his chest and he softly stroked her long raven hair.

"I think that Sayuri will be alright. I don't want her to fight people like Akatsuki. I know they'll come after her at some point, but I won't let them touch her. I'm her father, Naruto Uzumaki, the Sixth Hokage. I will not allow a single person to harm her, or anyone else in this village. Each and every person in this village is a precious person to me, and I will fight to protect them all, even should it cost me my life one day. I promise that we'll defeat Akatsuki, and we'll bring peace back to Konoha once more, with or without the Child of Legend. Hinata, I'm so sorry I've been so distant, I just needed time to think. I love you, and you and Sayuri come first in my life. We have one night left before the funeral for Iruka-sensei. Please, it has been too long since we have been together in love."

Hinata had closed her eyes long before he had started to speak, listening to the soft sound of his voice. She nodded and smiled.

"I'd like that tonight. Please take me once more."

Naruto picked her up and carried her to the large bedroom that they had never used before. Naruto laid her on her back and kissed her softly on her lips, full of fiery passion and lust. Hinata found her arms around his waist and her hands traveled up his back to rest on his neck. Naruto rested his weight on her body and he tossed his robe aside. Hinata did the same and they both lay unclothed under the warm blankets. Naruto found his lips tracing her neck and chest, as Hinata's hands traced his chest. Hinata finally lay on her back, and slowly parted her legs, granting Naruto access to her. He smiled and deftly penetrated her, causing the young woman to moan as a wave of pleasure washed over her. It seemed more passionate on this night. Naruto thrust deep inside her body, and Hinata climaxed quickly. She let her head fall back heavily and she smiled as Naruto finally released himself on her stomach. Hinata smiled and kissed his lips lightly as he held her in his arms, and they quickly fell asleep.

The village was very busy the next morning as everyone gathered at the Hero's Memorial for Iruka's funeral. Everyone was dressed in black. Iruka's casket was elder oak, his favorite tree. Everyone in the village attended, from the newly born to the elders that served as advisers to the Hokage. One by one they each laid a white rose on the casket. Hinata, Sakura and Tenten each laid two, one for them and for their children. Ino laid three, one for her and her healthy twins Kai and Ashari. It was not until all of the flowers were placed that the clouds gathered and a light rain began to fall. The heavens and the people wept for the loss of a true Shinobi, Iruka Umino. Those closest to Iruka were speaking, with Naruto speaking first.

"I remember the first person to notice me as more than a Jinchuuriki was Iruka-sensei. Even though his parents had died fighting against the Kyuubi, he didn't hate me for it. He once told me that it was not my fault his parents had died, but rather the blame rested on that which is sealed inside me. He was a father to me, one of many. He was the one who gave me the strength to go on day by day, and the courage to become who I am today. I never had a chance to thank him properly for all he had done, so Iruka-sensei; you will be missed by all."

Naruto said with tears streaming from his eyes. As he stepped off the small platform, a small applause went up from all gathered. Everyone who had known the great Shinobi spoke, ending with Kakashi and Jiraiya. As Kakashi ended his speech, a squeal was heard from the babies. Hinata smiled at her daughter and let Sayuri stand on her feet, holding her hands up so she could stand. Sayuri began to step forward, towards Iruka's open casket. Hinata let Sayuri go, and the eight month old girl began to walk to see the man she would never know, the one Naruto had wanted every one of the babies to know. Sayuri sat down on the ground by the casket, and she held her hand out, as if asking for a flower. Neji was the closest, and he handed the child a white rose. Sayuri placed it directly over his still heart and she cried. Hinata walked to her daughter and picked her up, stroking her cheek. It was then that Hinata realized that Iruka had died not in vain. Iruka had died protecting Sayuri and everyone else in the village. Hinata closed her eyes and whispered.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei."

As they lowered the casket into the earth, Naruto smiled at his family.

"Iruka-sensei taught me many things, but the most important was the concept of a father's love. He lost his father when he was young, and I never knew my father. But to me, Iruka-sensei was my father. And I know that I am the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze by birth, but Iruka Umino will always be the father I always wanted. Thank you for everything, Father."

Naruto said as he closed his eyes once more. Sayuri started to squirm in her mother's arms, and she passed the child to Naruto. Naruto held his daughter in his arms, and the young baby of eight months cuddled up against her father's chest, and fell asleep once more. Hinata hugged him, and kissed Sayuri.

"Hard to believe it's only been a year since you returned from your training with Jiraiya-sama. You'll be seventeen soon. So much has happened. We have lost so many, and gained so much more. Lady Tsunade, Iruka-sensei, Father, Genma, even Kotetsu… all died in the span of a year. Even though they may have passed from this life, they will live on in our hearts and in our memories. They may be gone, but they will not be forgotten. In their place is Sayuri. Our little bundle of happiness and joy, our little angel."

Naruto nodded and kissed them both.

"It has been a long year. Sasuke has returned, and Itachi has been defeated. We finally acknowledged our feelings for one another, and we have our Sayuri. I think our stories are just beginning Hinata. Mine and yours, Sayuri's, and everyone else in the world. The future is ours, and we all hold the power to shape it. Let's work for a bright future, so that Sayuri can be happy."

Hinata nodded and smiled as the rain stopped. There was a saying in Konohagakure.

"_**As each day comes and goes, it becomes the past and tomorrow becomes the future. If we look towards tomorrow and do our very best each and every day, our future will be bright and sunny. So let's follow our magic word, and do our very best, because our lives are just beginning. Remember: Nankurunaisa! Where there is hope, there is a way."**_

**TO BE CONTINUED IN "The Child of Legend"**


	21. Dedications

Dedications and Thanks:

This story is dedicated to all of the fans of Naruto. If it were not for you all, I wouldn't have even bothered to write this story.

The author would like to thank the following:

All of the reviewers, for the constant feedback and support. for making the means to publish this story in the first place.

Ishiino Gerdo, THE HEE-HO KING, and Chewie Cookies for their continued reviews and support.

All of the readers who made this story possible.


	22. A Preview of my sequel

Preview of The Child of Legend:

Ten years passed since Sayuri Uzumaki had been born. She had grown into a young girl who was very shy like her mother had been. She had a few friends, most of which were her parent's friend's children. Her best friends were Iris Uchiha and Ashari Yamanaka. Sayuri was a very active and mischievous girl, one who was very excited about entering the Ninja Academy. She knew nothing of the fact that she possessed Kyuubi characteristics. She knew she was a Hyuga and she was proud of her heritage. She could not, however, activate her Byakugan like her second cousin Hanzou. It was for this reason that Hanzou teased her. "What Hyuga can't use Byakugan? It's almost as if you just look like one!" It was always like this with Hanzou, even though she was better at everything than he was. She was a faster runner, she had better Chakra control than he did. It was very hard for her to be happy when her own family teased her, and Sayuri often cried. She was by no means weak, but she lacked confidence. It was not until her first day in the Academy that she started to change, a change that would affect all around her.


End file.
